I Must Be Dreaming
by Meg-Soggy-Rice
Summary: I originally wrote this for and posted it on stars-hollow.net but i decided to put it here, too. Rory has to get over a tragic event, and is offered a lot of help by someone who really cares, cute story. I wrote it a while back and copied it directly from
1. Default Chapter

Name: Meg   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 1   
pairing: its a secret, but it is R/Someone (not Dean though)   
Rating: PG/ PG 13   
Summary: takes place during Rory's Christmas Break, Senior year.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, although I wish some of them did. They belong to the following geniuses: WB, Amy Sherman- Palladino etc etc.   
Feedback please!!!! (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**) 

  
Part 1-   
Life, Death, and Puke. 

Rory awoke slowly, not wanting to open her sky blue eyes to the harsh, unwelcome sunlight filling her room. She did, reluctantly, and expected to smell precious coffee and hear her Mom singing hyperactively. Then she realized she wasn't in her room. She also realized she was in pain. She sat up straight, but not quickly, considering her pain. Her Mom was in the corner staring at her with tears in her eyes. This looked a lot like a hospital room. 

"Hi, honey, are you feeling okay? I've got coffee---" 

She was cut off. "Mom, where am I? Did you say coffee? I really need some." 

"Don't you remember last night at all?" Her mom asked, concerned. 

Slowly, the memories came back to her, and she groaned. "Yeah I think so...." she whispered vaguely as her mom handed her some coffee. She could remember last night perfectly. She had just started her Christmas break from her senior year at Chilton, and Dean had come to pick her up and take her to a nice dinner in Hartford. They were still dating, even after all these years, and Rory couldn't believe Dean hadn't broken up with her before. They had been driving and singing and laughing, then had turned suddenly to avoid a crazy driver going the wrong way on their side of the road. She remembered screaming and the car flipping, but the thing she remembered the most was lying there afterwards, unable to move, the car upside down. She remembered being in pain and she had looked over at Dean to see him bleeding too, only a lot more. " Dean, are you okay? Talk to me!" She remembered saying. Dean turned to look at her. 

"I'm fine, Rory, oh God, you're bleeding a lot. I'll always love you, okay?" He had said while breathing hard. 

"I love you too, Dean." She knew she meant it more than she would admit to herself even. Then she remembered blacking out. She snapped back to her Mom and her coffee. 

"Mom, how's Dean? I mean, the last thing I remember was checking on him before I blacked out, and he was fine then." 

"Well, Hun, he's down the hall, but I'll go check on him soon. How are you?" 

"Peachy. What all did I brake, anyway?" She said while looking down at something around her midriff. 

"An arm and two ribs. Be lucky, angel, it could have very well been way worse than that from looking at the car. I'll go check on Dean if you still want to know." 

"Yeah, Please." Rory sat there as her mom exited and sighed. What a great way to start her Christmas vacation. Well, at least things couldn't get much worse than this, she thought. She proved herself wrong as she looked at the person coming toward her glass door. She groaned audibly and wondered what the hell he was doing here. She hadn't seen him in two years, and they had barely parted on good terms. Surprisingly, she wasn't shocked to see him. Deep down, she always knew he would be back to torment her someday, he couldn't stay away from feeding off someone else's pain. But, a part of her admitted she had missed him. A lot. Sometimes, he was sweet and charming in a pure way, and at those times, she could hardly remember Dean's name. And she loved Dean. 

"What are YOU doing here? How did you know I was here? What made you think I would want to see you?" She said all this quickly while practically leaping off the bed and throwing herself into his arms. Such strong arms. 

"Well, Mary, that makes me think you want to see me. I was already here at the hospital, anyway, I didn't come just for you, you know. Is that what you thought? I think someone else also has an inflated ego!" Tristan said all this as if they had seen each other every day for the past two years. But he knew they hadn't. Those two years were agony for him, he had missed her so much. Each day passed him by and he couldn't care less. Military school was, if possible, worse than Chilton. At least Chilton had his Mary. She still sent electricity through his body when she touched him in the slightest, and when she hugged him, he thought he might explode of pure pleasure. 

"Still don't know my name, Tristan DuGrey? And to think, I assumed you had missed me." Rory hit him playfully on the shoulder and sat on the edge of her bed, pouting. 

"More than you know, Rory. I lied. I wasn't really already here, I heard from my parents who are friends with your grandparents and came running here. Pathetic, huh? I'm sure you'll forgive me." 

"I guess so. So what have you been up to all this time?" Rory acted like seeing him was no big deal. She knew she had wanted to see him, he was the only friend she had ever made at Chilton. Paris still hated her, but they called a truce at the beginning of this year. But that hardly qualified as a friend. 

"Let's not talk about me. Are you feeling okay?" Tristan looked down at her, even with no makeup, and small scratches on her face, Rory looked beautiful to him. She still looked so pure and sweet. 

Rory raised an eyebrow and looked up in his eyes to see if he was serious. She actually saw concern on his face. Definitely a first, she thought. "Better, I think. Thanks for caring, DuGrey." 

"Can't help it. Is Farm--er--Dean alright?" 

"Don't know. My mom went to check." She smiled at him as she studied his features. He still looked the same. Same messy, yet perfect, sandy blonde hair and those deep pools of blue he had for eyes. Then there was the fact that his facial features seemed to be perfect, as though made for a god. His strong jawline, and smooth, handsome face. And who could forget his body? 

"Well that's convinient. Leaves us here, all alone..." He trailed off, sitting next to her and looking at her with a smirk. 

"Shut up, Tristan!" She squealed while trying to conceal her obvious blush. 

"Your mind is in the gutter, Gilmore!" He said, trying to sound thoroughly shocked. "I just meant we could have a rational conversation and catch up after all this time. But look, you're blushing! I had no idea you missed me that much! That's positively not what I had in mind." He stood up and backed away to give the full affect, but seeing her stern expression, his grin gave him away. 

"That was the lamest attempt at a save I've seen all year!" She said while laughing at his cute facial expressions. 

"Well, it made you laugh." Tristan said defensively. 

"Thanks for that, DuGrey. I may be almost completely well, now. You know, laughter is the best medicine after all." 

He smiled. "Glad to----" He was cut off by Lorelai bursting through the door, silent tears streaming down her face. He looked at her, wondering what could be wrong. Unless she had found out something about Rory that was bad. Tristan felt the color drain his face. 

"Mom! What's wrong??" Rory jumped up and went to her mother, while Lorelai sat down and tried not to meet Rory's eyes. 

"Rory, I just found out that they only have decaf here." Lorelai said while trying to grin. She couldn't bring herself to tell Rory the truth, yet. 

"Really, Mom, I'm not that stupid," then a realization dawned on Rory as she realized where her mom had been. "Oh my God! Mom, is it Dean? IS IT? What's wrong?" She had completely forgot Tristan. 

"Honey, well Dean, you see-- there was more glass on his side of the car. I'm so sorry, Rory, I don't know how to say this, but Dean died forty minutes ago." 

It hit Rory like a car hits a brick wall at 200 miles an hour. This couldn't be happening, not her. I must be dreaming, she thought. She stared at her mom's tearful face and burst into crying hysterically. She could hardly breathe. She sobbed so hard, her whole body rocked back and forth. She sat on the floor on her knees and bent over them and rocked and cried. Then she suddenly stood up to go find out for herself, but fainted and collapsed on the ground. 

Tristan slipped out right after her mom told her and watched Rory in the glass room from the lobby. Rory was on the floor, crying. His heart broke in two. Sure, he didn't really like Dean, but this was not expected. Tristan had never wished Dean would die, not ever. The closest Tristan had ever been to a tragedy like this was when his uncle died in a plane crash, but Tristan had never met his uncle, so he wasn't exactly devastated. But Tristan had known Dean, had fought with him. They had both wanted the same girl, but Dean had been successful. He couldn't believe Dean was gone. But the main reason his heart broke, was Rory. Seeing her in so much pain, both physically and emotionally tore him up inside. He wanted to go comfort her and wrap her in his arms and cry with her, to be honest. She was the only girl he had ever really cared about. Cared about, as a person, that is. He had never really treated girls like people, but rather possessions, and they liked it too. But Rory was different. She was real, and wasn't affected by the superficiality that was the Chiltonites. To see her like this, was almost too much for him to handle. Then he saw her collapse on the floor and felt his stomach heave. "NURSE! ROOM 28!" He managed to yell before running to the restroom and vomitting. As he splashed cold water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror and knew what he had to do. 

  
part 2 should follow right after this....feedback please 

**part 2**


	2. chapter 2

  
**part 1**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 2   
pairing: either R/T or R/J it's not decided yet   
rating: PG mainly   
summary: Rory tries to get over a tragic event, and is offered many helping hands.   
Feedback please!! Even bad feedback is welcome, just let me know if I suck or not! send to tenismyidea@hotmail.com 

author's note: I know having Dean gone is a little dramatic, especially since I don't exactly hate him, but my hands just seemed to type it without my control!! And anyways, my story would work out better this way! 

part 2   
Zombies and Half Lives 

Rory sat in her room, staring at the wall like a zombie. *Dean's dead. Gone. Out of my life. Forever. He was alive yesterday, and he was dead yesterday. This is all my fault. I should have said "Hey, Dean, let's go to Luke's instead." But nooo, I let him take me to a fancy restaraunt. What is today anyway?* She looked at her desk calendar. *Thursday. Hmm Dean died on a Wednesday. The funeral is Saturday. I can't do this.* 

"Honey, do you want to go get coffee at Luke's?" Her mother asked softly. 

"No." Rory felt like she would never leave this room. Like she would always sit here, thinking of Dean. 

"Okay, babe. I'll be back in twenty minutes." 

"Okay." She heard her mother leave and still she never left her spot. She heard some kind of ringing in the background. Then she came to her senses, and looked for the phone. "Hello," she said dully with no emotion. 

"Hi is this Rory?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hey Ror, it's Tristan." 

"Great." Her voice still had no emotion. 

"Listen, I know what happened and I want you to know if there's anything I can do to help out, I would love to." 

"Why do you care?" Still the plain, dull voice was there. 

"Because you're my only friend at Chilton who I can be myself around, and I care about you." His voice was soft and tender, not teasing at all. 

"Tristan, I really don't think you realize how I feel right now. You aren't yourself around me. You were always rude and arrogant and mean to me. You made me dread Chilton. And then when you left, I hated it even more. My emotions around you are all mixed up. And right now, I can't really handle any more drama. But thanks, anyway." Tears were starting to stream down her face. She didn't know why she was so cold to him, but she couldn't deal with him now, not when Dean was all she could think about. 

"Okay, Rory, but I need you to know that I'm coming back to Chilton for the rest of senior year after Christmas Break. I'll try harder this time, Rory, I promise. Call me whenever you need me. I don't care when, even on Christmas Day or anything. Four o' clock in the morning, whatever. I want to help you if you'll let me." 

"Bye Tristan, see you at Chilton." She hung up the phone and laid down on the couch, crying hard and sobbing loudly. It had been more than twenty minutes, and her mom still wasn't home. She couldn't bring herself to think of anything but Dean. She heard her front door open. "Thank God, Mom, you came home." Her tears were still streaming, but quietly this time. She walked into the hall and saw Jess standing there. He looked into her eyes for a while and then reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. He hugged her and stroked her hair softly and let her cry on his shoulder as she clung to him desperately, as though he too would go away. 

"Rory, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, and neither did he." His thoughts drifted back to their kiss that day at Sookie's wedding when he had come home. He had been shocked, but had managed to kiss back. Then she had asked him not to tell, and he never did. But he had never been able to understand why she could be with Dean this whole time afterwards, especially since there were some very hard to ignore sparks between them. Yet she had remained with Dean. Now that Dean was gone, a part of Jess was glad, even though he hated to admit it. But the sensitive part of him hated the fact that Dean had lived such a short life. *Short and sweet.* Jess thought *Since he was with Rory.* The cast on Rory's arm dug into his shoulder, but he didn't pull away, he let her cry. 

"I'm sorry, Jess," Rory said in a barely audible whisper. " I didn't mean to fall apart like this." 

"It's okay. You need to cry. But I want you to know, that living a half life from now on won't get you anywhere. Yes, Dean just died and should be sad for a while, but what happened happened, and you can't change it by being dull the rest of your life. I'm not saying you're doing that, I mean he just died yesterday, but I understand that it can happen, and I don't want it to happen to you. Especially not you, you're so full of life and energy, don't let that change." 

"Thanks....."she paused, "Dodger." 

He smiled at her. "That a girl, Rory. I got to head back, though. Call me sometime." 

She nodded and then retreated to her room where she saw a picture of her and Dean inside Luke's laughing and eating. It wasn't posed, because they didn't know Lorelai was taking it, it simply captured their relationship. Rory knew she had loved him. Maybe not completely, but she loved him in a deep way. Deep down, she knew their relationship had been over ever since her and Jess's kiss. She felt so bad about keeping it from him, and always felt guilty when she would kiss Dean. Like she was cheating him out of happiness. And now she had cheated him out of all his happiness, out of his life. *Pull yourself together!* She commanded herself as she started crying. *This is NOT your fault. This was an accident, and he was driving, anyway.* She wiped her tears, collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep. 

  
Saturday Morning, Dean's funeral. 

"Now is a time for us to take a moment and say goodbye to this young man, loved by so many, missed by so many. He will surely never be forgotten. His life was that....." 

The pastor carried on, but Rory paid no attention. The guy kept rambling on about "this young man" and Rory seriously doubted he even knew Dean's name. Before too long, it was time to pass by the open casket. Apparently, large amounts of glass had stabbed Dean in the stomach, and he had died from loss of blood, so it was okay for his top half to be exposed. Rory stood in front of his casket, looking at the lifeless face of Dean. Tears clouded her vision as she stared at him. He looked so peaceful, so....beautiful. She couldn't believe this was the last time she would ever see him. She touched his face and started crying uncontrollably, but she held her compsure so she wouldn't be carried away from him. Away from Dean, who she loved. She clung to the lining of his tux. *He's being buried in a tux? He hates tuxes!! This is ridiculous. He wouldn't wear them when he was alive, he certainly won't wear them when he's dead.* Her tears spilled onto Dean's tux as she walked away from him. People were starting to shoo her away from his side, so they too, could say goodbye. She turned and looked at him again, whispering something to his lifeless form. "I love you, Dean. I'm so sorry. Goodbye...... Save me a good seat in heaven." She walked away and her tears wouldn't stop. Her heart wouldn't stop breaking, either. Lorelai put an arm around her and walked away from the service and back to their Jeep 

"I'm sorry, honey. But don't stop living. It's only six more days until Christmas, try to be happy. He would want you to have a good life." 

"I know, Mom, and I'm fine. I made my peace with him today. How about some coffee? Luke's?" 

"Yay! You're drinking coffee again! My baby's back!" Lorelai smiled and surprisingly, so did Rory. 

  
Monday Afternoon. The DuGrey Mansion. 

"Master Tristan, you have a call." Ellie, the maid, informed him. 

"Who from? I don't have much time." Tristan was getting sick of the phone ringing off the hook from people calling him congragulating him on coming back to Chilton, and inviting him to numerous Christmas parties. 

"It's a Miss Gilmore, sir." 

Tristan immediately ran to the phone and picked it up. "Rory??" 

"She has a name!" Rory declared. 

"Yes, a beautiful one. So, what's going on?" 

"The truth is, Tristan, I wanted to apologize for the other day when you called. I was mean when you were trying to be nice, and I'm really sorry. Maybe we can be friends if that's what you want." 

Tristan knew he wanted more than friendship, but he needed to give her time to clear her head. After all, Dean had only been dead five days. "No, Rory." 

"No?" 

"I mean, no, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry for tormenting you sophmore year. I really was a jerk, and, I have no excuse for my actions." 

"That's okay, Tris, I actually miss our arguing." 

Tristan laughed. Then he had a thought. "Rory, do you maybe want to come to this completely lame party my parents are having on Wednesday? I know it's a little soon, but my parents are making me come, since it's our party. I really don't want to spend the whole evening pretending to be nice to all the Chiltonites. If you were there, I know I'd have fun." 

"A Hartford socialite party? The whole reason my mom hated her childhood. And you want me to come?" 

"Please, Rory? Do you really want me to suffer?" 

"Well, actually---" 

"Okay, don't answer that," Tristan interrupted. "Just come." 

"Okay. What time?" 

"Okay? Really? Thanks, Ror! You truly are the most civilized Chiltonite. I'll pick you up Wednesday, say six o clock?" 

"Sure. Thanks, Tristan." 

"What did I do?" 

"You're helping me not to live a half life. See you Wednesday." She hung up and left him confused. 

Tristan stared at the phone, as though it were Rory. *It must be something about brooding over Dean. Half life. Yeah, that makes sense.* He could hardly wait for Wednesday. 

  
part 3 should be coming soon. Feedback Pleeaaasseeee. Good and Bad appreciated the same. Maybe give me some ideas, too. 

Author's Note: I know it seems like Rory is getting over him quickly, but really she's not. And Jess was a little bit out of character, but I wanted him to be really sweet and wise just this once. Not that he's not sweet or anything. Okay, I'll just go. 

**part 3**


	3. chapter 3

  
**part 2**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 3   
pairing: R/T or R/J not sure   
summary: Rory tries to get over a tragic event, but it is a slow process.   
Feedback please. Good and Bad. Also, I need more ideas.   
rating: PG 13 

part 3   
Just Another Bad Chilton Party 

Tuesday Night Lane's house. 

"Sooo?" Lane prompted. Her and Rory had been there all day discussing everything that was going on. Tissues were all on the floor from when they cried over Dean. Lane hadn't been able to go to the funeral, but his death had affected her just the same. After all, he was her friend. Now they were on a more cheerful topic, Tristan and the DuGrey's party tomorrow evening. 

"So what? It's not a date." Rory said, very self-assured. She ate her ice cream slowly and watched Lane look at her with doubt on her face. 

"It sounds like one. You are getting dressed up. He's picking you up. And so on." 

"Well it's not. I don't even know why I agreed, anyway. I doubt we'll make it the whole evening without fighting. We might not even make to his house without fighting. I really don't like him that much." 

"Then why are going?" 

"Trying to be nice. I mean, I could give it a shot at friendship. At least then, I'd have someone at Chilton." 

"Yeah that sounds good." Lane said, finally convinced it wasn't a date. 

  
Wednesday Morning 9:00 am 

Rory awoke to an annoying ringing that wouldn't stop. It was her phone on her nightstand. Her own private line, Lorelai had finally gotten her one. She groaned and glared at the phone then sat up and grabbed it. 

"I demand to know the brave soldier who would dare wake up Rory Gilmore on a break from Hell known as Chilton this early in the goddamn morning?" She barked. 

"Brave soldier, Mary? Hmmm, I didn't know you knew how to swear, my little sweet, innocent--" Tristan was interrupted. 

"What do you want?" Rory snapped. 

"Fiesty, Mary. Well, I wanted directions to your house. I'm supposed to pick you up at six tonight, right?" 

"Unfortunately," Rory stated. 

"I'm wounded. My perfect Mary wounded me." Tristan said in a mock-hurt voice. 

"Sorry," the tone in her voice made it evident she wasn't. 

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me tonight. You know, kiss me to make it better?" 

"I can live without your forgiveness, thank you." At that, she gave him directions and hung up, immediately going back to sleep. 

  
Later That Day 1:00 pm Luke's 

"Luuukkkkkeeeee!" Lorelai whined. "Why not?" She gave him a puppy dog face. 

"Bad for you," Luke grunted. 

"But I'm a grown woman, so it can't stunt my growth! Come on, Lukey. I've only had five cups, today! That's good for a Gilmore girl!!" She pouted at him and he poured her coffee. 

"Now, shut up, please," he ordered. 

"Meanie," Lorelai threw at him."Hey babe!" She called to Rory and went over to sit a table with her. 

"Mommy!" Rory whined as they sat down. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!" 

"Then why'd you agree?" 

"I don't know! Tristan just made his argument sound convincing, I guess." 

"Hmmm, well you know what we have to do right, kiddo?" 

"NO, Mom! We are NOT playing Fashionably Late this time! It's Tristan! We only use that for dates!" 

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "We are SO playing that game, missy. You made me play it with Luke, and that wasn't a date!" 

"SO! Mom, you're evil." 

"I guess Tristan and I would get along fine, then." 

"True." 

  
Later Later That Day 6:00 pm 

"Haha, Rory, you have to do it!" Lorelai said triumphiantly. "Because it's six and he's not here! Yes!" 

"No, mom, no!" 

"Yep, you can't get out of it!" 

"Fine." 

  
6:10 PM 

"Rory, the doorbell rang!" 

"Go get it!" 

"No, you have to, o' daughter of mine, because we're playing the game." 

"Argh!" Rory emerged from her room and went to the front door. She threw it open and before Tristan could say anything, she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" she squealed. "You're fashionably late, therefore, a Gilmore dream date!" She planted kisses on his cheeks and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled away and yelled to the living room from the porch. "Okay, mom, I did it, but you owe me." 

"Bye, sweetie." Lorelai called back. 

Rory turned to face Tristan who had a smirk on his face. "Well, Well, Mary, just can't keep yourself off me, huh? You love me? I'm flattered, Mary, very flattered." The truth was, his whole body had went into an explosion of sparks when she did that. And he bared it painfully when she kissed his cheek, he wanted to pull her away and kiss her senseless, but let her carry on. 

"Shut up, DuGrey, it's a game my mom and I play." She climbed into the car and he sat in the driver side and took off. 

"Care to explain?" 

"Fine, just to wipe that smirk off your face. And prevent any ego inflation that may happen. You see, my mom and I have this game called Fashionably Late. We play it when one of us has a date. If the guy is on time, we don't do that, but we tell him never to come on time again. If he's fashionably late, then we tell him we love him three times, and sing-song that little rhyme 'You're fashionably late, therefore a Gilmore dream date' and hug him and kiss him." 

"Ah," Tristan said, "so you're finally admitting I'm your date?" He smirked. 

"Argh! No! This is going to be a long night!" 

"Are you suggesting something, Mary? Was that an invitation? I never took you for that kind of girl, but I have to say--" 

"No you don't have to say anything, Evil One! Shut up!" She glared at him and he started laughing then reached over and held her hand in his, massaging it with his thumb for the rest of the way there. And for once, he gave her a geniune smile. 

  
The DuGrey Mansion 

Rory had been at this party for an hour now and it was almost nine o clock. She had told Tristan to go visit the other Chiltonites and not depend on her so much, so with much reluctance, he left. She sat alone by the refreshment table when she was approached by a boy her age. He was tall and had floppy brown hair, and resembled Dean alot. Rory stared at him and couldn't believe the resemblance. Her eyes clouded a little, but she pulled herself together. 

"It's Lorelai Gilmore, right?" The boy approached her and asked. 

"Yes, well, it's Rory, really." She smiled at him, but tried not to stare. She didn't need a reminder of Dean right now. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike Sanderson. I go to Chilton, too." He shook her hand. "So, Rory, where do you plan to go to college?" 

"Harvard, but I haven't you know got my letter, yet." 

"Oh, cool, so do you know what you want to major in?" 

Rory smiled at him. She rarely met a nice Chiltonite without some sort of motive, but it was nice to have a friend. "Journalism. What about you?" 

"Business at Princeton." 

"Nice. So do I have any classes with you?" Rory really never looked around in classes, so she didn't know. 

"Don't think so, but I've seen you around, so I decided to learn about you for myself. All I've heard is 'bookworm'." He gave her an electrifying smile. 

"Oh, I guess you could say that. Actually, you can say it again. I love books." 

"You're very unique, Rory. Are you here with someone?" 

"Tristan DuGrey, actually. I mean, just as friends." 

"Oh, him. Yeah, he has a thing for you." 

Rory looked at him. This was too much for her. He resembled Dean and now he sounded like him, too! Tears started streaming down her face. "I-- uh-- nice talking to you." She choked out then ran off to an empty room, sat on the bed and let the tears escape her. The flowed freely and numerously. Her body started to shake. Dean had died a week ago, and she had just realized how much she missed him. 

Tristan had observed the last part of the scene from across the room. The part where Rory ran off crying. *Asshole. What did this Chiltonite do to her?* He thought angrily as he eyed the very confused Mike standing there. Tristan made his way toward Mike. "What did you do to her?!" Tristan demanded. "I swear! If you---" 

"Nothing, T!" Mike spat out. "I was talking and asked who she was here with, she said you, and I said 'Oh yeah, he has a thing for you' then she started crying!" 

Tristan was shocked at this, surely Rory didn't hate him that much that she cried when she heard he liked her? "Oh," Tristan said before heading to the room Rory had escaped into. He knocked. No response. "Rory?" He said softly through the door. He opened it to find her sitting on the bed, crying. He closed it behind him. 

"Tristan?" Rory asked softly. "Thank God," she breathed. She stood up and made her way over to him. Then, to both of their surprise, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, crying on his shoulder. He frowned in confusion and put his arms gently around her waist, still frowning. He had always dreamed of this, of Rory crying on his shoulder, and him holding her in his arms, it felt so right that he be the one to comfort her. But not when he had caused her pain. 

"Rory? Maybe we should talk?" He was mentally preparing himself for explaining everything to her. She pulled away and he grabbed her hand, sitting with her on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, Ror? I mean, Mike told me what he said to you." His voice was soft and soothing, 

"Now he thinks I'm stupid," Rory said through tears. "It's just, he looked so much like Dean. And then he said exactly what Dean said about you. Those exact words. It was just to much for me to handle. I'm sorry, Tristan. I hate for you to see me like this. I don't want to burden---." 

"Ssshhh," Tristan cooed. "It's okay, Ror. What did Dean and Mike say?" 

"I quote 'He has a thing for you'. I just broke down, that's all. I didn't want to be reminded of Dean." 

Tristan had wanted Rory to confide in him about Dean's death ever since she was told in the hospital a week ago. And now, she was. He loved it. "And you shouldn't be, I'm sorry, Ror. Maybe I shouldn't have made you come." 

"No, I agreed, didn't I?" 

"Yes, and I'm glad. I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look, did I?" 

"I look dumb in this dress with this cast on." She had a simple, yet beautiful dress that didn't have sleeves on, the dress went right to her knees. It was all one piece and fit her curves perfectly. 

"You could never look dumb, you're too smart....and beautiful." He added. 

"Thanks, but I don't want to hear what you tell every other girl just to get her to go out with you. Just be my friend, please." 

"Okay, but for the record, I don't say that to every girl. All I say is 'Wanna go make out?' And they go out with me. I say it to you because I like being honest to you, for once." 

"Okay, and Tris, thanks for being there for me. I know we haven't exactly got along, and it was good of you to be so nice to me, anyway." 

"Guess I'm nice to people who hate me." 

"What?" 

"It's okay, Ror, really." 

"What's okay?" 

"That you hate me." 

"I don't." 

"Oh, come on! You said that to Dean sophomore year!" 

"I don't hate you, Tristan!" 

"It's okay, really!" 

"I don't!" 

"Sure, sure." 

"Shut up!" 

"No!" Tristan was now being childish. 

"Yes!" She put her small hands on his face and crushed her lips on his, sending waves of electricity through both of their bodies. He leaned closer and kissed back. Then her hands went to his hair, while his went to her waist. He laid her on the bed without breaking apart and rested on top of her. He put his tongue on her bottom lip, just begging for her to let him kiss her more deeply. His body was practically screaming. He just wanted to devour her and get lost in her. Her hands on his skin sent him up the wall with pleasure. She teased him a bit, but let his tongue enter. They kissed deeply and their tongues danced together. Much to her surprise, her whole body was on fire. Then the world came back to her. She pulled away quickly and Tristan groaned. 

"I really shouldn't have done that!" She whined. She tangled herself from his grip and quickly walked out of the room. What was she going to do? Her mom was held up at work with Christmas festivities, and Luke's was still open. Lane couldn't drive, either. She quickly made her way to a phone and dialed some numbers. 

"Hello this is Uncle Lukey's Diner. Jess speaking." She heard Luke yell at him in the background. 

"Jess? It's Rory." 

"Hey, Rory. How's it going?" 

"Umm, bad. I have a huge favor to ask, but I understand if you're busy." 

"Not for you, I'm not." 

"Great. Can you pick me up?" 

"In Hartford?" She had told him about her plans. 

"Please, Dodger? I'll be your best friend!" *Since when do I use Mom's tactics?* 

"Now that's an offer I can't turn down," Jess said sarcastically. "Okay, Be there in 30 minutes, Ror. DuGrey Mansion, right?" 

"Yep, thanks so much! I'll owe you big time!" She hung up the phone. Then she saw Tristan coming toward her. *Shit!* She didn't see an escape route. 

"Ror, can we at least talk?" He asked while trying to make eye contact. When he was successful he looked into her eyes and saw that she was frustrated. 

"No! I really don't think that's a good idea! Look what happened last time we talked." 

Tristan smiled and Rory glared at him. "Mary, that wasn't talking. That was pure passion speaking for us." 

"Ugh! You're--- You're----so---" 

"Handsome?" He teased with a smirk. 

"Egotistical?" She couldn't deny that he was cute. *Did I just admit he was cute? This is Tristan! He's so confusing!* 

"Ow, what did I say about wounding me? Well, you certainly did kiss it and make it better. Although, I have to say, Mary, I was kidding when I said that earlier. Guess you couldn't resist the offer." 

"Yeah that musta been it, I have no other explination. Oh, wait, I do! I was trying to shut you up." 

"There are other,more effective ways you can do that, Mar, although, you were close." 

"Shut up!" Rory said, blushing furiously. 

"Make me." Tristan said with a smirk. 

"Fine!" Rory grabbed his shoulders and kneed him where it really hurts. 

Tristan groaned and bent over, while tilting his head up to look at her. "Ow, Mary!" He squealed. 

"Serves you right." Rory said triumphiantly. 

"No, because now we can't have children, Ror!" 

"Me? You? Mutual children?" Rory laughed. "Not in this lifetime!" 

Tristan straightened himself and towered over her, putting his arms around her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "It could happen. You can't resist me." 

"There goes the ego, again! You never cease to amaze me!" She was trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he kept it firm. 

"Yeah, I know." He said lightly and sighed. Then he let go of her. 

Rory spotted Jess at the entrance. Then he spotted her. Rory turned to Tristan. "I'm going home now, if you don't need me." 

"I always need you. Jacking off while dreaming of you doesn't count." He said with a smirk. Rory blushed furiously. 

"You're impossible!" 

"Well, do you need a ride?" 

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Rory said while Jess appeared at her side. "Ready to go, Dodger?" Rory asked him. "Oh, Tristan this is Jess. Jess this is Tristan." The two boys nodded but Tristan looked at Rory in amazement. *She must really hate me.* He watched her leave with the dark- haired boy and he grabbed a glass of champagne before going upstairs to his room. Once inside he spotted his framed picture of Rory that Paris had snagged for him. He threw his glass against the wall and let it smash to pieces. "ARGHHH! Why do I always lose my cool around her?? Great, DuGrey, you ruined your chances at friendship, even." He scolded himself out loud. He sat on his bed and picked up his picture of Rory from his nightstand. Leaning against his headbord, he kissed the picture and put it back, while staring at it. He slowly drifted off to sleep with the plan he had made a week ago fresh in his mind. He would get started on it tomorrow. 

  
**part 4**


	4. chapter 4

  
**part 3**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 4   
rating: Pg   
pairing: R/T or R/J not decided yet   
summary: Rory tries to get over a tragic event, but it is a slow process.   
Author's note: Read parts 1-3 before this, or you may not follow it. Also, there may be a delay in future parts because of a trip, but I'm not sure yet. This is my first fic, so it might be bad, but I'll learn.....eventually. 

part 4   
Tristan's Plan 

Thursday Noontime 

"Hello? The elder and wiser Lorelai speaking." Lorelai chirped into the phone, after she found it. 

"Hi, Lorelai, this is Tristan." 

"Oh, hello, Evil One. Rory's at Lane's right now, do you want me to take a message? By the way, thanks for not saying Ms. Gilmore. You earned brownie points." 

"Good to know. No, I was hoping to speak to you anyway." 

"Me? Hmm, well I hope this is no evil plan, Bible Boy." 

"It's a plan, but not evil. I will need your help, though." 

"Well, I can hear you out, but I can't promise getting Rory to like you or anything. I can change her mind quickly, but I can't work miracles." Lorelai said, sounding serious. 

"Ouch. No, you don't have to do anything like that." 

"Okay, then shoot!" Now she was back to her hyperactive voice. 

"I know that Rory just lost Dean and I first of all, want you to know that I like Rory alot. I've made that clear, at least I think, to her, and she wants friendship only. But I like that idea, too, because, as I understand, she needs a little social shove at Chilton. Which I have to offer. But I need to gain her trust, first. Now, this is where you come in. My intentions are good, so you know......" 

  
Meanwhile Lane and Rory are headed to Luke's 

"Hey, Luke!" Rory greeted. Luke grunted. "Okay, I'm guessing that meant, 'Rory, can I take your order?' Why, thank you, Luke, I'll have the biggest coffee you have." 

"No." 

"Luke! I haven't had ANY today, none at all! I promise! Lane can tell you!" Rory begged. 

"Yep, she stayed over, and you know how my mom is about coffee. Or any food, really." 

"Fine, but that's it for today!" Luke growled. He handed Rory some coffee. "Where's your mother? It's about time for her second begging session to begin, anyway." 

"Miss us much, Luke?" Rory giggled. "I don't know where she is, really." Luke grunted again. 

"Hey, Lukey, where's Jess?" Rory asked sweetly. 

"Upstairs." 

"Great. Thanks. Come on, Lane." 

Jess opened the door when it was being pounded on repeatedly. "What's going on out here?" Jess asked in surprise. "Do you have manners? Knock once! Once!" 

"Sorry," Rory offered. She gave him a sweet smile. 

Jess saw the smile and wasn't mad anymore, he smiled back. "It's okay. Hey Lane. Come on in, guys." 

"So, Jess, why aren't you helping Luke out?" Rory asked. 

"Three's a crowd?" Jess returned. Rory realized that besides her and Lane, there was only one other customer in there today. 

"Oh, right, sorry." 

Jess ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and looked over at Rory. She looked so sweet with her cheeks rosy from the cold, her blue eyes sparkling as she observed Luke's apartment, and her long, shiny, coffee colored locks swaying with every head movement. "So, why so anxious to leave that party, Lor?" Jess asked. He called her Lor for short for Lorelai. He liked the nickname better than 'Ror'. 

Rory sighed and frowned at the same time. "Tristan." 

"Ah, say no more. Evil One." Jess acknowledged. 

"Yeah. Oh no!" Rory gasped. "I'm out of coffee!" She pouted towards the cup and started to head out the door. 

"I'll get it!" Lane chimed in. She had been silent, so far. She knew what had happened at the party, already. Rory even told her about the kiss. 

"Thanks!" Lane exited and Rory looked at Jess."Did I say thank-you for the ride? That would be really rude if I didn't." 

"Yeah, only a hundred times." 

"Oh, sorry." 

"Lor, stop being so polite!" Jess wasn't used to this much kindness or politeness. But he thought it was adorable of Rory to do that. He smiled at her. 

"Okay, I'll be really mean." 

"Impossible!" Jess gasped. Rory couldn't help but think that he looked so cute like that. She was the only one he would show this sweet side to. 

"I can be mean." 

"Yeah, right. And Tristan can be nice." 

"Well, no, but I can so be mean, you---you---idiot!" 

"Ouch, I may never forgive you!" Jess rolled his eyes. 

"Yes you will, because you're too stupid to not forgive me!" Rory threw back. 

"I will never get over that one! Lor, you suck at being mean." 

"And you suck at being smart!" 

"Are you calling me stupid?" 

"Yes, dumbass." 

"Yeah, because only a stupid person would do this," Jess grabbed Rory and pulled her to him, and then gently laid his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed back. Before she knew it, they were playing tonsil-hockey and she liked it. His lips were so soft and gentle, yet they could be demanding and rebellious. Just like he was, and that's what had attracted her to him since their first meeting. And his tongue seemed to want to explore her whole mouth. She eagerly pressed him closer. 

"I have coffee!" Lane barged in, and they pulled apart quickly, but she had seen. Rory blushed and Jess grinned. Lane pretended not to notice, but wasn't doing a good job. "Well, I had to fight Luke for it, but here you go, Rory." 

"Thanks," Rory said meekly. She glanced at Jess and he was staring at her in a longing way. This did not go unnoticed by Lane. 

"Of course, you might not want to drink it. It would spoil the Jess taste." Lane grinned mischieviously and Rory blushed. 

"Lane!" Rory said, surprised. 

"Rory!" Lane mocked "It's not like Jess doesn't know. I mean, he was there." 

"Okay, new topic." Rory interrupted. 

"How 'bout hockey? Tonsil hockey?" Lane asked innocently. 

  
Thursday Afternoon DuGrey Mansion 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The family's interior decarator smiled sweetly at Tristan. They all used fake politeness because it paid. 

"Yes, Marissa. We're going to have a visitor stay for a while. On and off, anyways. Well, I want to make this person as comfortable as possible. So, I have some ideas for the room. First---" Tristan began his long list of ideas and a few hours later, he and Marissa had a definite plan on which she was getting started on right away. 

"Okay, Mr. DuGrey, it should take about two weeks." 

"Two weeks? She might be here before then. How 'bout one. I know you have connections." 

"I'm sorry, sir, for this kind---" 

Tristan interrupted her. "Make it one week and there will be an extra bonus for you after this is finished." 

"Consider it done." Marissa smiled and left quickly. 

"Damn gold-digger," Tristan muttered under his breath. 

  
Friday Christmas Day 

"Rorrryyyy!!! Rooorrrryyy!!!" Lorelai squealed. "Waakkkeee upp!! It's Christmas!" 

Rory groaned and tried shutting out the nose with her pillow, but it didn't work. "Argh!!!" She sat up and looked at her alarm. *Seven in the morning. Dammit.* Rory dragged herself out of bed and walked clumsily to the kitchen. "Mom, how many pots of coffee have you already had?" 

"Pots? Isn't that a little much?" Lorelai asked. 

"Not for you." 

"Okay, one pot!" 

"How long have you been up?" 

"Thirty minutes..." Lorelai agreed guiltily. 

"Mom! That's a little much! Give me some, stingy!" 

"Fine! Here you go, Sleeping Ugly." 

Rory glared at her mom but said nothing as she sipped her coffee. She closed her eyes and breathed in its intoxicating scent. After gulping down two mugs, she was just as hyper as her mother. "Let's open presents, now!" 

Lorelai giggled and ran to the living room, and Rory followed. An hour and miles of wrapping paper later, they were done. Rory had gotten a laptop, another copy of Willy Wonka, lots of expensive coffee beans, along with a coffee maker and lots of mugs (for going to college with) Lorelai had received jewelry from Rory and alot of coffee assortments, also. They were giggling and playing with their gifts when Rory went to take a shower. Lorelai made sure the bathroom door was shut before rushing to the front door and peeking outside. 

"Hi, okay, she's in the shower now, coast clear!" Lorelai said excitedly. 

"Thanks again, Lorelai." Tristan answered. 

"No big. So you're Tristan, huh? I finally get to meet oh Evil One. I guess you pass my inspection." 

"Pass? Usually red carpets are being laid down in front of me for my good looks." Tristan joked. Lorelai was the most easy going adult he'd ever been around and it felt good since he could never be like this with his parents. 

"And now I meet the ego! Well, hurry up and get ready. Rory's not one to take forever to doll up and so on." 

Tristan took his place behind a large box standing against a wall. The box was wrapped with Christmas paper. Lorelai stood nearby and called out to Rory. Tristan could see out of the box with holes he had poked because he wanted to stare at her while she wasn't aware of it. 

"Loompa!! Loompa!" Lorelai shouted from her spot. "You forgot one present!" 

"Calm down, Oompa! I'm coming." Tristan finally heard her sweet voice. It had only been two days, but it had torn him up. He sighed and waited for her to make an entrance. Finally he saw her walking out. She was wearing 'around the house' shorts which were very short for her, and a white tank top. Of course, she had planned on being around her Mom. 

"Mom, how did I miss this one?" Rory said staring at the big box. 

"You were around too much coffee, dearie." 

"Oh yeah! So do I just tear off the paper, or what?" 

"Just go ahead, do something." 

Rory headed towards the box and reached up to start at the top when the box was quickly flying across the room. Tristan stood there smiling at her. Rory gasped and took a step back. She looked at a laughing Lorelai and back at Tristan who was still smiling at her. "Mom! You got me a male stripper! It looks alot like Evil One, you know." 

"Mary, Mary, I know you want to see me naked, but you must be patient. There's plenty of time for that, later." Tristan smirked. 

"But I want you now!" Rory pouted. She was joking around, but managed to pull off a convincing face. 

Tristan raised his eyebrows at Rory. "Who doesn't?" He sighed. "But, if you insist..." He turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, could you give us a second?" 

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She laughed and laughed until tears ran down her face. Tristan even laughed, too, although he was somewhat dissapointed. He knew she had been joking, but there was always hope. Lorelai, who had been observing the whole scene with raised eyebrows, was giggling, then she interrupted. "No, hun, it's not a male stripper. It's Tristan, but close. Anyway, Rory, you made him sound so...so...unbearable!" 

"Well, he is!" Rory defended herself. 

"But he's pretty!" Lorelai squealed. "Honestly, my daughter has the worst taste! How could you leave out such an important fact? Especially to your dear mother, who has no life, and is determined to life through you?" 

"Because.... he's not?" Rory asked meekly. She glanced at Tristan who was staring at her in disbelief. 

"Take another look, Mar!" Tristan said while pointing to himself and turning around, to give the full effect. 

"I can't believe my own flesh and blood doesn't check out guys!" Lorelai looked thoroughly shocked. 

"I do too!" Rory argued. 

"Yeah, just as much as Luke does." 

"Mom! That's not fair! Why do I get dissed for not being sleazy?" 

"Well, Mary, I prefer you that way. I'm sick of sleazy girls." 

"Thank you, Tristan! See, mom. Okay, now someone explain this present to me." Rory said while pointing at Tristan. Tristan looked at Lorelai who decided to take the responsibility. 

"Rory, honey, Tristan and I have been talking and we came to a good conclusion to everything. Tristan wants to help you, no strings attached, and I want to do what's best for you. So, we've decided that you stay with Tristan for a while." 

Rory couldn't believe her ears. This would be too weird. "Did I hear right? Stay with Tristan? As in, his house?" 

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah. His house is always empty, and he needs company, and, frankly, so do you. Plus, he's nice, and has assured me his intentions are good." 

"I have company! I have Lane and Jess!" 

"Chilton company, Rory. Come on, honey. For mommy. Tristan informed me his family has so much coffee, they need someone to drink it." 

"Yeah, and pretty much every kind there is." Tristan added. 

Rory paused thinking hard, biting her lip. "For how long?" 

"I don't know. But we'll see how things go." Lorelai said. 

"Well, when do I leave?" 

"The room will be ready Thursday," Tristan said 

"Room?" Rory asked. 

"You have to live somewhere, dont' you?" Tristan returned. 

"Yeah, but a room is being prepared? Oh no, please don't go through a lot of trouble just for me. Hell, a couch is fine." 

"Ror, I want to. I need something fun to do. Relax." Tristan said soothingly. 

Lorelai cut in. "Rory, what do you mean you have Jess? I thought we agreed that Mommy doesn't like him." 

"You said I could be friends with him, and I am." Rory said nonchalantly. Tristan remembered Jess from the party, and hoped Rory wasn't interested in him. As though on cue, Jess appeared in the living room. 

"Hey Jess! Come in!" Rory piped up. 

Jess entered casually, eyeing Tristan. "Hey, Lor." 

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said. 

"You're excused." Jess answered. 

"No, I mean, I didn't realize me and you were on a nickname basis." Lorelai confirmed. 

"That we're not. I call Rory 'Lor'. Her name is Lorelai, right?" Jess answered. 

Rory glared at her mother who was purposely being rude to Jess. "Mom! Be nice!" Rory scolded. 

"But, Loompa! It's sooo hard!" 

"Then go to your room." Rory said firmly. 

"What? But--- Okay, I'll be good." 

"No you won't. Go!" 

"You're mean." Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory as she retreated upstairs. 

Tristan threw Rory curious glances while Jess looked as though this was normal. Rory looked at Tristan, then remembered something. She left the room and came back with a small square package. 

"Here's your present, Tristan." 

"Thanks, Ror." Tristan smiled at her. It was so sweet of her to remember him like this. She didn't even know when she'd see him again, and yet, she had bought him a present. 

"Here you go, Jess." Rory handed Jess a package, also. Tristan remembered the thing he wrote for Rory and reached in his pocket and handed her the envelope. 

Tristan opened his package from Rory. Inside, was a cd with a collection of PJ Harvey songs and a note taped to the cd that read: 

  
Dear Tristan,   


Thank you for everything. I'm sorry about that day.   
I want you to know that I don't hate you.   
I just don't trust myself to say anything about how I feel   
about you. The wrong thing might slip out.   
Does any of this make sense? Geez, I babble   
even on paper. Well, Merry Christmas   
Love, Rory (don't get any ideas, Bible Boy) 

Tristan smiled and pocketed the note. It was the best present he'd gotten all Christmas, even better than his new car, simply because Rory presented hers out of affection, not obligation. Tristan felt so appreciated all of a sudden. He had never felt this way before. How could he feel this way before? His parents were so cold. He walked up to Rory and hugged her, stroking her silky hair. "Thanks, Ror." He hugged her tighter and then let go. Rory was a little shocked at the way her body felt in his arms. She didn't expect to feel that way about him. 

Jess opened his present to find her own copy of Fountainhead in it. He looked at Rory curiously. "Lor, I thought we decided I wasn't capable of reading this?" 

"Oh, Jess! That's my copy, it will be easier!" 

"Well I could tell it was special, but how will it be easier?" 

"I wrote notes in the margins," Rory leaned over his shoulder and pointed as Jess flipped through the book. 

"Okay, I'll give it another shot. Geez, the things a Gilmore Girl can get a guy to do!" 

Rory squealed and hugged Jess. Needless to say, Jess's eyes got big and he smiled. She usually didn't touch him at all. Tristan saw this and grinned at Jess's reaction. *Yeah, the things she's already gotten me to do! Geez!* 

Rory eagerly opened Tristan's envelope to find two keys and a note, handwritten. He had nice handwriting. The note read: 

  
Merry Christmas wouldn't be Merry   
Without my Mary   
Rory, I've changed for you.   
Just let me show you   
Without my Mary, there would   
Be no Merry in Christmas for me.   
Love, Tristan DuGrey 

Rory smiled at Tristan. "What's the key?" 

"You have to find out." Tristan smiled. He wanted to tell her, but Jess was right there, and he didn't want to cause any jealously. No, he wouldn't mess up this time. 

Rory looked curiously over at Tristan while Jess flipped through the book. Tristan tried to mouth something to her, but she couldn't tell. 

"Oh, Lor, almost forgot." Jess said. "Here." 

He handed her a card that read. 

  
Hey Coffee Addict,   
This card is good for   
15 free extra large coffees   
At Luke's. On Me.   
Just show it to Luke.   
Merry Christmas!   
Love, Jess 

"Coffee!! Thanks, Jess. I knew there was a reason I made friends with the Coffee God's nephew." Rory smiled at him. 

"I guess I'll get going, Lor. Lots of commotion to strike up. After all, it is Christmas. Don't forget tonight. You, Me, Lane." 

"Okay," Rory called after him. Then she turned to Tristan. "The key?" 

"Oh, the first one is to your room at my house. The second one is to my house." 

"You trust me with these?" 

"But of course, Mary." 

"Tristan?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Well, there's this one thing--- I need to do--- but you might not want me to." 

"Oh? What?" 

"Well, um---" Rory pointed at the archway where mistletoe was hanging. 

"Oh," Tristan said. He pulled Rory to him and whispered "Merry Christmas, Mary." Then he gently pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling away. Rory was a little disappointed. His breath on her neck had made her melt and his soft, experienced lips felt so good, so right, that she never wanted to pull away. "Well?" Tristan asked. 

"Well what?" 

"I expected you to slap me or yell at me or something." 

"But I told you to do it." 

"I would have done it, anyway." 

Rory blushed and looked at her shoes. This whole living with Tristan thing was definitely going to be something else. 

  
Author's Note: If anybody's reading this, future parts may be delayed, it depends 

  
**part 5**


	5. chapter 5

  
**part 4**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 5   
pairing: R/T/J don't know yet   
summary: Rory tries to get over a tragic event, and Tristan offers to help by letting her stay with him and make friends at Chilton   
rating: Pg/ Pg 13 

Part 5   
Jess's Reaction 

Saturday Morning 

Rory was reading in the Gilmore living room, sipping her coffee peacefully. She was happy this way, curled up on the couch. 

"Loompa, can I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked while entering the living room. 

"Sure," Rory put down her book, reluctantly. "What's up?" 

"Well," Lorelai sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote. "I want to talk. Mother to Daughter, Woman to Woman. Older Lorelai to--" 

"Mom! I get it." 

"Okay, well, I want to discuss the topic that you've been avoiding. Dean." 

"Mom, Dean's not a topic because he doesn't exist!" 

"Sweetie, he did exist. And he still does, in your heart." 

"How very Disney of you." Rory rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about Dean right now, she was too upset. 

"Rory," Lorelai said in a warning tone. "Just listen, please." 

"Fine," Rory folded her arms across her chest and looked at her Mom with a stern expression. 

"You get upset every time he's mentioned. And I can understand that. But you're not trying to get over it. You're doing major wallowing. Wallowing is for break-ups." 

"What makes you think I'm not getting over it?" 

"This," Lorelai turned on the tv and VCR and pressed play. It showed Tristan giving Rory that quick kiss under the mistletoe yesterday. 

"Mom! You need to stop snooping! And what does that have to do with getting over Dean?" 

"Okay, here's my theory. You are subconsciously using Tristan. From what I've heard, you don't like him. Never really have. And now, you're drowning your sorrows in him. And he's totally oblivious because he's head over heels for you. You don't realize you're doing it, because it's not something sweet Rory Gilmore would do." 

"Who said I didn't like Tristan?" 

"You." 

"Well, I don't. But he's changed and I'm willing to try friendship." 

"Friendship? You mean, with benefits?" 

"Huh? Oh--" Rory understood finally. "No--that--well, mistletoe. It's a rule. You kiss under mistletoe. I'm a very law-abiding person, you know." 

"Uh-huh. Yeah, my whole point is to think alot about this. Think about how you feel. About Tristan, and figure out if you really like him or are just playing with him. Also, try to get over Dean's death. It was obviously meant to happen, and I think you need to focus on what's in front of you. Before it gets away. Again." 

"Tristan? It wasn't my fault he got sent away sophomore year. He was being stupid." 

"Actually, hon, he talked to me about it. Apparently, when he couldn't get your attention, he decided to go to desperate measures. Then things got out of hand. Next thing he knew, Military School. He told me that when asked why he was there, he would always say 'The things a Gilmore Girl will get you to do'." 

"Oh. Ohhhh-oh- whoa-- so he actually cares for me? In more than a conquest way?" 

"Yes, my oh so oblivious daughter. Back to Dean--" 

"Mom, can I just go on a walk? I need time alone, to think." 

"Sure." 

Rory walked outside and the waterworks started. She couldn't help it, she loved Dean still and it was hard to discuss him. She was walking by Doose's when she ran right into the person she was looking for. "Jess!" 

Jess smiled at her, grinning. He stepped closer to her, letting his hands rest on either side of her hips. He inched his face closer to hers, then saw the tears. He pulled his face away, keeping his hands in place. "Rory? What's wrong?" He lifted one hand and wiped her tears. Gazing into her eyes, he gently pulled her into an embrace, not letting her go. 

"My mom and I got into a fight," She muttered in his shoulder. It was comforting to be in his arms, like it could lull her to sleep. She put her arms around his neck. *God, I'm so lucky to have him.* Some people were starting to stare, and Rory knew wild rumors would fly, but she almost didn't care. "Jess, can we talk in your apartment? I don't want the gossip mill running wild." 

"Right." He pulled away and walked next to her, trying to keep his distance. 

Rory suddenly had a thought. *I AM mad at Mom for bringing up both subjects I don't like.* She stopped walking, and glanced around. Miss Patty was staring at her from across the street. Jess realized she had stopped and turned around. Before he knew it, Rory walked up to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was surprised, to say the least, but he reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her tongue invaded and Jess felt all of him want to scream. He tightened his hold on her and kissed her back with all the passion he could muster. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and along her neck, then back to her mouth. One hand cam to rest on her cheek then ran through her hair. He couldn't get enough of her. The way her lips moved his could send him up the wall. She broke apart, breathing heavily, and kissed his cheek, then his earlobe. Remaining there, she whispered to him, sending shivers through his spine. 

"Jess, amazing kiss. Always kiss me like this, please." Her voice was soft and quiet in his ears and his eyes were still closed. He hadn't opened them, hoping the kiss wouldn't end. 

"What a way to keep gossip down," he muttered. He let go of her and gazed at her as they walked along. 

"Jess, you're cute." Rory said while looking at him. 

Jess grinned and nodded as if in agreement. "I know. But that was extremely random." 

Rory smiled and walked into his apartment after him, closing the door behind her. "Yeah, well I couldn't help it. Jess, what are we?" 

"Two extremely gorgeous people." 

Rory laughed. "No, I mean- are we friends, friends with benefits, boyfriend/girlfriend--what?" 

"Lor, I want to be your boyfriend so badly. But it's better that we're not. At least, not now. I care for you so much, more than I can tell you because it will drive you away. Anyway, I say we're best friends, with benefits, of course." 

"Okay. I was wondering because I'm moving in with Tristan." 

"What? Whoa, what? Backup- are you guys dating?!" 

"No! No--no and No! It was some crazy idea of my mother's and she insists I need a Chilton friend." 

"How long?" Jess asked in disbelief. He thought she couldn't stand Tristan. He was shocked. 

Rory took a deep breath and tried not to look at Jess's face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. *He shouldn't be so concerned. It's not like we're dating.* "I don't know. If I want to come home, I can, but I want to spend time with Tristan. He's my friend." Rory smiled at the look of horror on Jess's face. 

"Lor, well--this--um, I don't--" Jess couldn't find anything to say. He wanted to be her boyfriend, but felt like she needed more time. After all, Dean had been her only boyfriend. 

"Jess, it shouldn't matter. I mean, me and you are only friends, right? Anyway, here's the phone number to Tristan's line, and his address." Rory handed Jess the paper, kissed him lightly on the lips, and left. Jess just stared after her. He couldn't believe he just let her get away like that. *I need to do something.* But he couldn't move. 

  
**part 6**


	6. chapter 6

  
**part 5**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 6   
pairing: R/T/J ?   
summary: Rory tries to get over Dean's death, Tristan is back and tries to help by letting her stay with him to make Chilton friends.   
rating: PG 13(swearing)   
A/n: I hope you like it so far! Please send Feedback. Any kind is welcome. Also, send ideas if you want!   
Sorry this is short! 

Part 6 The Arrival 

Monday Noon The DuGrey Mansion 

Tristan paced outside the kitchen, listening to his parents yell at each other. He had one hand over his face, trying to think. 

"You are the lowliest bitch I've ever met!" Edward DuGrey roared to his wife, Cathy. 

"Well, I guess that makes us two of a kind," Cathy shot back, casually. 

"You parade around Hartford with all your little boyfriends. Hell, you go through pool boys as fast as you go through my money!" 

"Uh- Mom, Dad?" Tristan interrupted. 

"Now is NOT the time, son!" Edward shouted. 

"Edward! Go ahead, Tristan." Cathy said while glaring at her husband. 

Tristan glanced between the two and continued. "As you know, I'm redoing the room next to mine for a guest I'm having." 

"Guest? For how long?" Edward inquired. 

"I'm not sure. Does it matter?" His parents wouldn't notice if people moved in or if he moved out. They were hardly ever home. 

"Of course not. Continue." 

"Well, I was wondering if you could avoid fighting around that area. My guest is so used to a good family. It would make them uncomfortable." 

"Who is this guest?" 

"Rory Gilmore." Tristan watched his parent's reaction. His dad had his brows furrowed, as though in thought, and his mother's face was wrinkled, as though in disgust. 

"Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" 

"Yes." 

"The one whose mother had her at sixteen?" Cathy questioned. 

"Right." 

"Yes-- Tristan, she's a bastard. Illegitimate. We don't approve. Don't you go getting her pregnant like her mother, son." Edward said sternly. 

Tristan could feel the anger building up in him. 

"What did you say?" He demanded of his father. 

"She's a bastard. You know, an illegitimate child." Edward repeated. "We don't approve." 

"That's not her fault! Rory's a great person! Smart, beautiful, funny- the list goes on. Dad, she's my best friend nowadays at Chilton." Tristan's voice was rising and he was breathing hard. "And she needs me! She just suffered a tragic event and I want to help her! And who are you to speak of morals? You and Mom have affairs left and right. Your marriage is a joke!" Tristan was shouting. 

"I won't have you talking to me like that," Edward said sternly. 

"And I won't have you talking about Rory like that!" Tristan's voice was equal. 

"Son, don't get so worked up. She's just another girl, right? Just be careful. Don't get her pregnant. The DuGrey name would be terribly shamed." 

Tristan felt like he would punch his father. But he kept his composure. "It's not like that." He quickly walked away from those pathetic people called his parents. Cathy watched Tristan go then turned to her husband. 

"Edward! Do you know how to be understanding? Listen to the boy for once." 

"Do you know how to be faithful?" Edward shot backd. Their fight picked up right where it left off. Up in his room, Tristan was writing in his journal. It was an old, brown, leathery binder with tabs. He was writing under the one titled 'Parents'. 

Today I told Dad about Rory. Damn! Does he not know that girls are people? He treats them like objects. And I will admit, I used to, also. But Rory is different. 'The DuGrey named would be terribly shamed'. What the fuck?! He's shamed it more than I could ever. God! I will never treat my kids that way. 

Tristan sighed and glanced at his other tabs. He had: School, Conquests, Family, Parents, Buds, and the thickest section- Rory. Yes, her living here would be....interesting. 

  
Thursday Morning 10 am 

"Mom! Evil One will be here soon! Where's my backpack?" Rory shouted in the direction of the stairs. 

"School doesn't start 'til Monday," Lorelai shouted back. 

"Yeah, and I will be at Tristan's! Where is it?" 

"It's keeping Bert company!" 

"Okay." Rory gathered the rest of her belongings. She had two large suitcases and her backpack. Lorelai came bounding down the stairs. 

"Rory, can I come over sometime? Can I? Pleasee! Pretty please! With coffee on top!" 

"Mom, calm down. Maybe, I don't know." 

"That's not fair! You're hogging Evil One's supply of rich coffee! Meanie!" Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory and they both walked out onto the porch. "Well, child of mine, have lots of fun!" 

"He's not here, yet." 

"And?" 

"You're not supposed to say that until I leave." 

"But you're about to leave, and you know me, I say it about ten times." 

"Please don't." 

"Edgy, Edgy. Oooh! Here he comes!" Lorelai squealed as Tristans's black BMW Z3 pulled up. 

Tristan got out and laughed at the site of Lorelai jumping up and down, clapping her hands and Rory standing there, rolling her eyes at her mother. Rory grabbed her bags and made her way towards Tristan. Tristan took her bags, put them in the car, and handed her some coffee. Her eyes got wide and she looked up at him. "You're amazing!" She took the coffee and drained it all in one swig. She said bye to her mom and got in the car. 

"So, tell me more about myself," Tristan said while he drove. 

"Well, you're incredibly self-absorbed." 

"Ouch, Mary. My wounds are cut deep from your hateful comments. Which, I might add, are said out of love." Tristan smirked and glanced at her look of hatred she was throwing his way. 

"Hateful comments said out of love? Do they exist?" 

"Obviously." 

"Shut up, EgoBoy." 

"Sure, Mary." 

"Argh!!! I swear, I'll shave your head while you sleep!" 

"Already thinking of me in bed, Mary? You move quickly for a girl your type." 

"You're impossible." Rory rolled her eyes. 

"Not for you," Tristan smiled at her then stopped the car in front of the largest mansion Rory had ever seen. Her jaw dropped as she stepped out of the car and gazed at the lovely stone work of the courtyard and the house, alike. There were fountains everywhere, flowers, beautifully decorated windows. This could be fun.. 

  
**part 7**


	7. chapter 7

  
**part 6**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 7   
pairing: R/T/J   
summary: So far, Rory tries to get over Dean's death, Tristan and Jess try to help her.   
disclaimer: I can't even think about owning them   
Author's Note: If anyone is reading this, there may be a delay in future parts, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you like it so far! Please write to me with comments and ideas. 

part 7   
Dad, Meet My Boyfriends 

Rory and Tristan entered the mansion and were greeted by Ellie (head maid) and Marissa (family's interior decorator). Tristan grinned at the expression on Rory's face. She was looking around in awe at the huge entryway. You could see the dining area from it,too. There were chandeliers, beautiful chestnut wood furniture, huge paintings, expensive crystalware, and gorgeous rugs. At the end of the hall was a large staircase with scarlet carpeting. It reminded her of the mansion in Gone with the Wind, only bigger. 

"Hello, Master Tristan. Hello, Miss Gilmore. We've been expecting you. May I take your things?" Ellie said sweetly putting on her best smile. Tristan handed her Rory's suitcases and Ellie scurried away up the stairs with them. 

"Master Tristan, the room is complete. Do you wish for me to present it to the lady?" Marissa said. Her smile was fake, and there was no sweetness to her like there was in Ellie. 

"No, I can take it from here. Thanks, Marissa." Tristan watched her leave, then turned to Rory. "Ready to see your room?" Tristan smiled at her with his one million watt smile. 

"Of course!" Rory looked like a little girl waiting to get into the amusement park. Tristan grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Rory felt like she was floating. His mere touch made her feel warm inside, while also making her shiver from the sparks that shot through her. She giggled slightly, then let him pull her up the stairs. He stopped at a large oak door and pulled on the brass handle. Rory stepped inside and couldn't believe what she saw. It was so.....her. The walls were light blue (her favorite shade) and there were Harvard banners and flags everywhere. On one wall, there was a gigantic PJ Harvey poster, and on another was a giant bookshelf filled with books. This room must be at least three times the size of her own room back home. At least! The bed looked just like her own, except bigger and a little more ornate, and the dresser next to the bed had a large cd player, that looked brand new. Another wall had a small door. She would have to duck down to get through it. The wall her bed was against had a dozen framed pictures of Lorelai and two very large ones of Tristan. She laughed and looked at Tristan who was staring at her. 

"Tristan! Did you really have this made, just for me? It's beautiful! I love it! Where did you get the pictures of my mom, though?" 

"Well, your mom donated them and I figured, you gotta have me on your special wall, too." 

Rory laughed and looked around the room. She knew she would feel at home here. "What's the little door?" 

Tristan smirked at Rory. "One of my more brilliant ideas. It connects to my room, so, if you want to come see me, just go through the little door. That way, you don't have to go into the hall at night. My dad roams around, plus it's a huge hall, and I didn't want you to get scared or lost. I especially don't want you to run into my dad at night." 

"Why not?" Rory asked, innocently. She didn't know about Tristan's home life. She figured everything was...well, peachy. 

Tristan stared at her, as though deciding whether or not he should tell her. After all, it might upset her. He decided she should be fore-warned. "That's when he's drunk." 

"Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Rory looked at Tristan's face. He was frowning and not meeting her eyes, like he was fighting back tears. 

"It's okay. You didn't know. You should know, though. You won't have any unpleasant run-ins if you use the little door. And if you need to go in the hall, I'll accompany you. You'd be safe with me." 

"Thanks, Tristan. Can we talk for a little while?" 

"That's what we're doing." 

"No, I mean sit down and really talk. I need to tell you something." Rory looked at her feet and Tristan sat on her bed, motioning for her to do the same. 

"Go ahead, Ror, you can tell me anything." Tristan said with a worried look on his face. He gazed into her eyes and grabbed her small hand. He held it, and massaged it with his thumb while still looking at her. 

"Well, it's just that--um--okay. You know when I kissed you at your party?" Tristan nodded and grinned. "Then at my house, too?" He nodded again, the grin still in place. "Um, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for using you. You see, I wasn't over Dean yet, and I was drowning my sorrows in you. And I want us to be friends, but I don't usually kiss my friends, and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted to be more than friends. I just don't think I'm ready, yet. With Dean and all." Rory looked at the ground and tried not to meet his stare. She knew she wanted to more than friends with him, but she didn't want people to think she could get over Dean that quickly, and she wanted to make sure he really liked her. 

Tristan looked at her, his brows furrowed in thought. She didn't seem to be honest. Inside, he felt his heart break. *So the kisses didn't mean anything to her. Great. Once again, I give Rory Gilmore my heart, and once again, she breaks it. But Dean did just die. I'm confused.* "Rory, don't be sorry. I knew the kisses didn't mean anything to you. I know you like me as a friend, but I also know I could never hope for more. And I'm glad to be your friend. But I also want to be more than that, but I can wait for you. I've waited two years, already." Tristan met her gaze, she looked so sad, it made his heart break even more. 

"Tristan," She wanted to say that they did mean something to her, that she had felt more alive than she had ever felt when she kissed Dean. But, she couldn't. She reached out her free hand and stroked his cheek gently. He closed his eyes from the pure pleasure he felt when she touched him. She ran her hand through his hair, and let it come back to his cheek. She was so gentle, like he would break any minute. She let her hand rest there and looked at his closed eyes. She wanted to kiss him, but knew that would give no meaning to what she just said. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He opened his eyes and realized she wouldn't kiss him, like he had been hoping. He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her silky hair repeatedly, until she pulled away. She smiled at him and he managed a small smile. "Tristan, I still mean what I said, but, for the record, the kisses did mean something to me." 

Tristan looked in her eyes and saw that she was sincere and grinned at her. "Of course they did. No girl can kiss me and walk away feeling nothing." 

Rory rolled her eyes and stood up, taking his hand in hers. "Come on, let's have some fun." 

  
Meanwhile, at Luke's 

Lorelai walked in, wearing a sad expression. "Coffee." she said to Luke. 

Luke poured her some with no argument, then looked at her. "What's the matter?" 

"Evil One stole my firstborn!" 

"Tristan stole Rory?" 

"Yep." 

"And you're not calling the cops or anything?" 

"No, I told him he could. Rory needs him right now." 

"Okay--" Luke stared at her, confusion written all over his face. "So how long will she be a hostage." 

"I don't know. She's living there for a while. Maybe even the rest of the school year, if she likes it." 

"What?! Lorelai, that's crazy. You can't live one week without Rory." 

"Neither can Tristan." She pointed out. 

"Yeah, but c'mon. He gets to see her at school." 

"Luke, I trust my parenting skills." 

Luke grunted. "Well, I don't." 

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at him, and exited the diner. He stared after her in disbelief. He was cleaning her coffee mug a few minutes later, when he was interrupted by a man. "Hello?" 

Luke looked up at him. "Hi," he said gruffly, recognizing the man. 

"Luke, is it? You're the one that's close to the Gilmore girls, right? Well, I'm Chris. Rory's dad." 

"Or lack thereof." Luke grunted. 

Chris frowned at the man. "Um, I was wondering if you know where Rory is." 

Luke looked at Chris, matching his frown. "Funny that I would have that information, and you wouldn't. Seeing as you're her dad." 

Chris glanced around then back at Luke. "Yes, well, I was told she comes here alot. So I came to you for help. I want to find my daughter." 

"Fine. She's staying with Tristan." 

"I don't know who that is." 

"Neither do I. Hang on. JESS!" Luke yelled in the direction of the stairs. "Jess will know." Luke said to Chris. Chris looked even more confused. 

Jess appeared next to his uncle, eyeing the strange man. "Yes?" he said to Luke. 

"Jess, can you tell Rory's dad where she is? I'm busy." 

Jess grinned at Chris, happy that he knew Rory better than her own dad. "Chris, right?" 

Chris looked at Jess in amazement. How did this kid know his name. "Yeah, Jess. How do you know my daughter?" 

"She's my best friend. Follow me." Jess headed up the stairs, with a confused Chris following him. Jess went into the apartment and came back with Rory's paper. He looked at Chris, then read it. "The DuGrey Mansion in Hartford. Do you know it?" 

"Edward and Cathy DuGrey?" Chris asked. What was Rory doing there? Jess nodded. "Yeah, I'm very familiar with it. Unfortunately." Chris remembered how his parents were good friends with Ed and Cathy. "What's Rory doing there?" 

Jess couldn't believe Chris didn't know a thing about Rory. "Staying with Tristan DuGrey. Another friend of hers." 

"Well, Jess, it was nice to meet you. As Rory's dad, though, can I ask you one more question?" 

"Might as well.Then we'll be done playing Twenty Questions." 

"Right. Do you have feelings for Rory?" 

Jess raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask that?" 

"Curious." 

"Um." Jess looked at the ground. "She's my friend." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't have stronger feelings." 

"Okay, okay. Yes, I do. But I blew it. I let her get away. She was standing right there. Oh, nevermind." 

"No, tell me. I want to know everything about my daughter and her friends." 

"I'm not one to open up." 

"Well, do it just this once." 

"Fine. She was right there. She wanted me to be her boyfriend. I've wanted to be her boyfriend since I met her. But, I figured I was doing the right thing by resisting her. After all, Dean hasn't been dead for very--" He was cut off. 

"Wait. Did you say that Dean died?" 

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Rory and him got in a car accident, and he didn't make it. Been dead two weeks yesterday." 

"Wow. Is she okay?" 

"Yeah. She broke an arm and two ribs, but it's healing now." 

"How did I not know this?" 

"Come to Stars-Hollow more often." 

"Yeah. Well, tell me the rest of your story." 

"You pretty much know everything. We both like each other alot, but she needs time to get over Dean." 

"How do you know she likes you?" 

"She kissed me three times. Once when Dean was alive." 

"Whoa. So, you let my daughter get away?" 

"Yep." 

"Bad move. She's a great girl." 

"You're telling me." 

"I better go. Nice talking to you, Jess." 

"Sure." He was back to his one syllabled words. 

  
DuGrey Mansion. A while later. 

Rory and Tristan were coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Tristan hurried to the door and pulled it open. A strange man was standing there. 

"Are you Tristan?" The man asked. 

"Yes, sir. Come in." 

"Dad!" Rory saw him when he came in. She ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here? Oh, sorry. Tristan, this is my dad, Chris. Dad, this is Tristan." 

"Nice to meet a DuGrey." Chris shook Tristan's hand. "I'm Christopher Hayden." 

"Oh. I wondered when I'd be meeting you. I didn't know you were Rory's dad, though. My parents talk about you all the time." 

"Good to know." Chris turned to Rory. "Hey, hun. I had no idea where you or your mother were. I had to find out from Jess." 

"You know Jess?" Rory asked. 

"Yeah. Cool kid." 

"Really? Mom hates him." 

"Interesting. Ror, I'm sorry about Dean." They spent the whole afternoon from there, chatting and laughing. Tristan was a part of it, too. Like he was family. Chris didn't miss the attraction between the two. He was glad to be a part of the Rory/Jess/Tristan triangle. 

  
**part 8**


	8. chapter 8

  
**part 7**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 8   
pairing: R/T/J   
summary: Rory tries to get over Dean's death, and moves in with Tristan to make more Chilton friends. Rory and Tristan are just friends. Rory and Jess are just friends. (for now)   
disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing a FAN fic   
Author's Note: Please send me back your comments and ideas. I love to hear the good and the bad. 

  
part 8 

Chris said goodbye to Rory and Tristan two hours later. Rory watched him leave, then turned to Tristan. "Two hours! No coffee! This is a record." 

"Really? You drink coffee at school?" 

"Yes! I sneak into the teacher's lounge, sometimes." 

"No way! Rory Gilmore, breaking rules. It's as if Paris started giving out hugs and compliments." 

"Well, I need my coffee and will go to any lengths to get it." Rory said defensively. 

"Any lengths, Mary?" Tristan cooed suggestively while walking towards her. 

"Okay, No." 

"I'm hurt, Mary. So now you don't get coffee." 

"What?! No way! Okay, what do you want me to do?" 

"Really, Mary?" 

"Yes! If I get coffee!" 

"No, I'll give you some, anyway. I was just seeing if you would actually agree. Geez." 

"Okay good." Rory said, relieved. 

"Ellie!" Tristan called. An instant later, she was there. "Can you bring Miss Gilmore some coffee, please?" 

"Yes, Master Tristan." 

"Can you drop the 'Master' part? Just Tristan." He said for the hundreth time. She always insisted on calling him that. 

"I'm sorry, sir. Your parents insist." 

"Fine." Tristan sighed. Ellie hurried off and came right back with the coffee. 

"Thank You," Rory said sweetly. Ellie smiled and ran off again. "A little nervous, isn't she?" 

"Ellie? Oh yeah, she always hurries. A lot of responsibility, you know." 

"Tristan?" 

"Yes, Mary?" 

"It's late." 

"Its ten 'o clock." 

"Can we have a movie night?" Rory asked, timidly. She wasn't sure if Tristan was into this sorta thing. 

Tristan smiled at Rory. Lorelai had told him that Rory might want a movie night, and that he should agree if he wanted to stay on her good side. "Of course. Let's go." Tristan took her free hand and led her up the stairs. "This is my room." He opened the door and Rory saw a room even bigger than hers. It was painted a dark shade of green with posters plastered on the wall. One giant shelf with books, another with movies. 

"Wow." Rory breathed. 

"Which movie?" Tristan let go of her hand and walked over to the movie shelf. 

"Willy Wonka?" 

"I should've known." Tristan walked over to the area of his room with a couch and a large tv and vcr, and put the movie in. He sat on the couch and looked up at Rory who was staring at him in shock. "What's wrong?" 

"Movie night." She said blankly. 

"That's what we're having." 

"Movie night." She repeated. 

He looked at her with a confused expression, then remembered Lorelai saying Rory had to have a ton of her favorite sweets present at movie night. "Oh. Food." 

Rory's face lit up and she nodded eagerly. Tristan got up and retreated down the stairs. Giggling, Rory sat on the couch and sipped her beautiful coffee. *Movie night without mom. Movie night with Tristan. Which is weirder? Oh sweet sweet coffee. I love you I love you. Almost as much as I love Oompa Loompas. No, more than I love Oompa Loompas. Wait, I can't decide. Well, coffee has my energy and the taste I love, I can't go a day without it. But Oompa Loompas entertain me and make me laugh. I can't go a few days without them. Hmmm.* She saw Tristan coming up the stairs, his arms full. 

"Hope you're happy," he muttered. He put cookie dough, jelly beans, ice cream, soda, and chocolates out on the table. "Oh, and pizza will be here soon." 

"This is almost perfect." Rory said while smiling uncontrollably. 

"What more do you want?!" Tristan said, exasperated. Rory grinned and patted the seat next to her. "Oh." Tristan said. "Gee, Mary, I knew you wanted me." 

"Shut up and sit down before I change my mind." She said. He sat down immediately next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed play on the remote. 

  
Meanwhile at The Gilmore Abode 

Lorelai opened the front door which was being pounded on. "Chris? What are you doing here?" 

Chris walked in the house. "Hey Lorelai, yeah, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." 

Lorelai gave him a stern expression. She usually would follow with a witty remark, but lately, since Sherry got pregnant, she wasn't herself around him. 

Chris caught the look and decided to not act like he normally acts around her. *What is normal? Puppy love sorta way? Yeah. Act like you don't love her. Oh, a challenge.* "I just came from the DuGrey mansion." 

"How did you know Rory was there?" 

"Jess. Cool kid." 

"Think again." 

"Why don't you like him?" 

"Uh- bad influence here. He smokes, cuts class, steals, makes it look like someone got murdered." 

"How did he do that?" 

"Drew a chalk outline outside Taylor's store." 

Chris laughed, then saw the expression on Lorelai's face and kept a straight face. "Sounds like a younger me." 

"Jess is worse." 

"Well the Gilmore girls fall the same sort I guess." 

"What?" 

"You fell for me. Rory falls for Jess." 

"No, she didn't. They're just friends." 

"Okay." Chris said, not sounding convinced at all. 

"They are!" Lorelai defended. 

"Okay." He said in the same tone. 

"How would you know, anyway?" 

"Jess told me." 

"What? No. Jess only uses one-syllable words. Well I guess he coulda said like 'Rory. Love.' but I don't know how you got all that from just that." Lorelai said in one breath. 

"He actually has a wide vocabulary." 

"Well, what did he say?" 

"He said Rory kissed him. Three times." 

"No way! She would have told me!" 

"She can probably sense you would get mad. Look at you, the only thing missing is steam coming out of your ears." Chris chuckled. 

"But out, Chris." Lorelai snapped. 

"Ooh, Fiesty Look. Hot." 

"Well, at least one of us is." 

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting that I'm not hot?" 

"Figure it out." Lorelai said while rolling her eyes. 

"You can talk and roll your eyes at the same time?" Chris asked in mock amazement. 

  
The Next Morning at The DuGrey Mansion (Friday) 

Rory sleepily stirred in her bed. She wasn't ready to wake up, yet a heavenly scent was inticing her to wake. It was the smell of coffee. The best smelling coffee she had ever smelled (sorry, that sounds a little off). She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tristan sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the coffee. She sat up in her bed, with much diffuculty. Her eyes didn't want to open. "You're evil." She said groggily. 

"But I have coffee," Tristan defended. 

"But you awoke me from much needed beauty sleep." 

"Much needed? You're already beautiful enough." Tristan grinned when she turned to glare at him. 

"That's almost funny. Give me that." Rory snatched the coffee from Tristan and sipped it peacefully. Not only did it win first in the scent category, it was also the best coffee she'd ever tasted. "Oh my God! Tristan, you are a god. How can I ever repay you? I'll give you my firstborn, O' Coffee God. This is the best stuff I've ever tasted." 

"You won't have to give me your firstborn, since I will already be the father." 

"You assume too much." 

"Do I, Mary? That didn't sound very convincing." 

"Trust me, Bible Boy, we will never have mutual children." 

"That's the sleep talking." Tristan smirked. 

"No, that's the Rory talking." Rory quipped. 

"Ouch, Mary. You know you want me. D'Nile is not just a river in Egypt." 

"That is so old, I don't know if I can ever think of you the same way. The Tristan I know was more original." 

"Well, Sleeping Grumpy, we start school Monday." 

"This I know." 

"Do you need anything?" he asked. 

"No, I got my stuff last week. But thanks." Rory smiled and chugged down the rest of her coffee. "Can I have more?" 

"You want me to wait on you? I'm not a butler." 

"Do it out of love," Rory joked, but Tristan immediately took her cup and headed down stairs. "Whoa, I was only kidding." She muttered to no one. 

  
**part 9**


	9. chapter 9

  
**part 8**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 9   
summary: Rory tries to get over Dean's death. She is now living with Tristan in order to make new Chilton friends. Takes place Christmas Break during Rory's senior year. Tristan just came back from Military School over the break and will stay at Chilton for the rest of his time.   
rating: Pg 13 (swearing)   
author's note: I hope you all haven't given up and are still reading this. Thanks to everyone who sent me mail on it! I would also like ideas, cuz im running low. 

  
part 9 

Tristan, Christopher, and The Gilmores 

Friday afternoon. The DuGrey Mansion 

Rory was sitting on her bed, reading peacefully, when she suddenly had a thought. She climbed off her bed and crawled through the small door that led directly to Tristan's room. She found him asleep in his bed. Rory walked over, sat next to him, and gently placed her hand on his forehead. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. *So cute.* Rory thought. She moved her hand to his back, and shook him gently. "Tristan?" 

"Hmmm?" Tristan moaned, reluctantly opening his eyes, with much difficulty. 

"Sorry to bother you, but, I just remembered something." 

Tristan sat up in his bed and leaned against the headboard to face her. "Yeah?" He said, rubbing his eyes. 

"It's Friday. Which usually means dinner at my grandparent's house." 

"Even on Christmas Break?" Tristan mumbled. 

"Yep." 

Tristan sighed and looked over at Rory. "What time? And, do you want to go alone, or with me?" 

"Seven o' clock. I would prefer it if you came. It would take the spotlight off me. But if you already have plans, that's alright." 

Tristan would have cancelled any plans to get to spend an evening with Rory. "Naw. No plans." He climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser to look for clothes. 

Rory stared at him. He had on his boxers, but that was all. *He's so...muscular. Ohh sexy. Rippling abs.. Wait! Did I just think that? About Tristan? Well, I can't deny that he's extremely attractive...Err! This has to stop.* 

Tristan looked over, and caught Rory staring at him in a dazed way. He laughed softly. "Mary, Mary. Just can't take your eyes off me, can you? I knew you'd come around, eventually." He said while putting on his clothes. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Rory said, unable to think of anything better, since it was the truth. She stood up, and crawled through the door, back to her own room. It was comforting in this room. The one Tristan had made for her. 

  
Meanwhile, at the Gilmore abode. 

"CHRIS!!" Lorelai yelled while exiting the kitchen. 

"Ow." Chris answered from the couch, covering his ears. 

"Oh, there you are. Well, you're staying at my house." 

"I'm aware." 

"That means dinner. With my parents. Tonight." 

"Oh no, Lorelai. Not this time. No." 

"Oh yes. You aren't getting out of this one, mister. Oh yeah, revenge is sweet." Lorelai smiled down at Chris, now realizing that she wouldn't have to be the one to break the news of Sherry to Emily. *Let someone else handle that woman's wrath.* 

  
The Gilmore Home in Hartford 

"Richard! Will you get off the phone? Lorelai and Rory will be here any minute! Honestly, you know we have dinner every week. Can't you ever be prepared?" 

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Richard answered, coming into the hall. 

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but heard the doorbell. Marie was answering the door, and soon Rory and a young man that looked familiar entered the hall. "Hello, Rory. Where's your mother? Who's your friend?" 

"Oh, hello, Mr. DuGrey." Richard interrupted. He remembered Tristan from Rory's birthday party. 

"Pardon?" Emily asked, curiously. 

"You know Janlan DuGrey, Emily. This is his grandson, um--" 

"Tristan." Rory stated. Richard nodded. 

"Oh, lovely. You have good taste, Rory." Emily approved. Of course she would, the DuGreys were one of the finer families of Hartford. 

Rory glanced at Tristan, who had a smirk planted across his face. She glared at him and he blew her a kiss, deepening her blush. Tristan started to laugh at Rory's obvious embarrassment, which caused curious glances thrown his way by Richard and Emily. Good for him, the doorbell rang again, and Lorelai and Christopher were entering the hall. 

"Rory! Evil One! You actually showed." Lorelai chirped. She ran over to stand next to Tristan and say hi to her parents. 

"Unfortunately." Tristan muttered to Lorelai out of the corner of his mouth. She giggled 

  
1/2 Hour Later- Main course 

Rory was laughing quietly at Tristan, who was seated next to her, and kept impersonating her grandparents while they weren't looking, then smiling at them when they looked at him. Lorelai was giggling also, but that was ended by Emily. 

"So, Lorelai, Christopher, how are things for you two?" Emily asked, nonchalantly. After all, Lorelai made it sound like things were going to go much smoother now. 

Lorelai glanced at Chris who shot her a 'you haven't told them yet?' look. After all, it had been a very long time. But Lorelai hadn't come to dinner while Rory was in DC and it hadn't come up until Christopher was right there. "Um, well, I don't like to brag, so I'll let Chris talk." Lorelai said, while trying not to smirk. 

Chris gave a look of pure terror. "Thanks, Lor. Well, Emily, things were great." 

"Excuse me. Were?" Emily asked innocently. 

Chris cleared his throat. "Yes. You remember Sherry?" 

"I thought you two were over long ago?" 

"Yeah, well, she told me she was pregnant while I was with Lorelai at Sookie's wedding." Chris decided not to beat around the bush. 

Emily pursed her lips and Richard dropped his fork. "I see." Emily said, rather coldly. "Lorelai, why didn't you tell me?" 

Lorelai, determined to take the spotlight off herself, quickly said. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not living with a very cute boy, therefore exposed to extreme temptation!" She said, defensively while throwing a horrified Rory pointed looks. Tristan just smirked. 

"MOM!" Rory shouted out of embarassment. 

"What's going on?" Emily asked. 

"Rory's living with Triiiiistannnn. Bad girl." Lorelai sing-songed. 

"What?!" Emily gasped. 

"Mom!! You made me!!" Rory said. 

"Oh, come on, Rory, I didn't exactly have to do much convincing. We all know you're dyin' to get closer to Hot Boy over there." Lorelai jerked her head in Tristan's direction. 

"Really now?" Tristan smirked. He was doing his best not to laugh. 

"No, not really! MOM!!" Rory shot, first at Tristan, then at Lorelai. 

"Will somebody please explain?" Emily asked, impatiently. 

"Rory moved in with Tristan. Tristan asked her to 'cause he looovess her. And she agreed 'cause she looovesss him." Lorelai mocked. Chris raised his eyebrows in her direction. 

Tristan pretended to be shocked. "Mary! And this whole time I thought it was unrequited love!" 

"Shut up, Bible Boy." Rory said, exasperated. 

"You're letting her live with a boy, Lorelai??" Emily asked, shocked. 

"Ugh. Yeah, Mom, they're only friends. Rory needs more of a Chilton social life." 

"Well, is this okay with her boyfriend, Dean?" Emily asked. 

Lorelai and Tristan looked at Rory, who was staring at her plate. Rory felt her eyes beginning to tear a little. *No, if he were alive, he would be upset. Gee, thanks, Grandma.* She couldn't let her grandma see this. "Excuse me, please." She whispered, and left the room, heading straight to the library. 

"Oh, dear. Did they break up?" Emily asked, confused. 

"Not exactly, Mom." 

"Well? Something obviously happened." 

"Dean--um--no nice way to put this--died." Lorelai choked out. 

"WHAT??" Emily asked, shocked. 

"Yep. Car accident. Didn't you wonder why Rory had the cast on?" 

"Oh dear!" Emily said, concerned. Richard had disappeared right around the Sherry part and wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Excuse me." Tristan said, finally deciding to go after Rory. 

" 'Bout time, Loverboy." Lorelai sighed. Emily still had a shocked expression on her face. Chris was still staring at his plate, not sure how to react. 

Tristan found Rory in the library and walked in quietly. She was sitting in a chair, her face covered with her hands, shoulders shaking from her weeping. He went over to her and got on his knees, so he could look into her eyes. "Babe?" His voice was quiet, he didn't want to startle her. 

"I'm sorry," She choked out. 

"Don't be. Are you alright?" 

She nodded then looked into his eyes. "Can we go home?" 

He smiled at her calling it home. It felt so right for his home to be called hers also. "Of course. Come on." He took her hand and they walked back into the dining room. Lorelai smiled at Tristan's obvious adoration of Rory. "I think we're gonna call it a night, if that's okay." 

Emily nodded. "Rory, hun, I'm so sorry." 

Rory nodded and started pulling Tristan towards the door. "Thanks, Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai. Bye, Mr. Hayden." Tristan said to the room before they left. Once they were outside, Rory stopped and turned to Tristan. 

"Thanks, Tristan." 

"For what?" 

"Everything. You're being really nice to me, still haven't figured that one out, yet. But thanks. It's almost too good to be true." 

Tristan smirked slightly. "You mean, I'm too good to be true?" 

Rory sighed. "You wish." She muttered, walking quickly towards his car. 

"Oh, do I ever." He muttered and followed her. 

  
Later that night. DuGrey Mansion 

Rory finally fell asleep in front of Tristan's TV in his room. She was curled up against his shoulder and he was smiling, staring down at her. *Loveseat. What an invention.* He thought. Someone knocked on his door, so he gently placed her down full length on the couch, careful not to wake her and went to get it. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Oh. Hey, Duncan. Long time, no see." 

"Tell me about it." Duncan answered, trying to push his way into Tristan's room. However, Tristan stayed in the doorway. "Can I come in?" 

"Uh, well, what did you want?" Tristan asked, he really didn't want Duncan (Chilton's dumbass) to see Rory there. He would get the wrong idea. Not that Tristan wouldn't like to claim Rory, just that it would be wrong. 

"T, my man, you've been gone! I gotta fill ya in on Chilton news. So you don't go back on Monday unprepared." 

"Oh, I'm prepared. Listen, it's really late. Could you come over tomorrow?" 

"Come on, T, whatchoo hidin'?" He managed to push past Tristan and looked around. He spotted Rory on the couch. "Ah. It's a girl." He continued to stare. "No way. That ain't the Gilmore chick is it? The one you's carryin' the torch for sophomore and junior year? Wow, dude. Didn't think she dug you." 

"No, it's not like that." Tristan sighed. This was going to be difficult. 

"The King's gotten all modest on me. Well, man, I'll leave ya." 

"Duncan, you keep your mouth shut. This isn't what it looks like. She's livin' here for a while to clear her head. She had a rough night." 

"I bet." Duncan winked at Tristan. "I'm gone, man. You can trust me." Duncan left and headed down the stairs. Tristan walked over and shut his door, then leaned against it. "Great." He muttered. 

  
**part 10**


	10. chapter 10

  
**part 9**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 10   
pairing: R/T/J   
rating: pg 13   
a/n: Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think. Bad or good, either one. 

part 10   
Why, Mary! 

  
Luke's Diner. Saturday. 

Lorelai strolled into the diner and sat next to Chris at the counter. "Mornin'," she said cheerfully, "Where's Luke?" 

Chris shrugged. "Dinner was....interesting. Is Rory alright?" 

"Hell yeah. Look at the hunk who took her home. She'll be fine." 

"A hunk took Rory home?" Jess interrupted. Lorelai pretended not to hear. 

"Well, Tristan did. Mornin' Jess." Chris answered. 

Jess nodded. "Oh, Lorelai, Luke's not here today if you were wondering." Yet she still pretended not to hear. Jess shot Chris a quizzical look and Chris simply shrugged. Trying to be nice, Jess put a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai. She glanced at him and picked it up, still not saying anything. 

She took a sip of the best coffee she'd ever had. Even better than the kind Luke usually made. She looked at Jess, but was determined to not talk to him, so she concentrated on her coffee again. She noticed a slip of paper taped to the cup. I'm sorry, Lorelai. And yes, I made the coffee. - Jess. Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Jess who busied himself wiping off the counter. She wondered if he was sincere or not. Draining her coffee, she scribbled a note on the backside, laid it under her empty mug and headed out the door. 

"Not even I could get her to shut up for that long before." Chris stared at Jess in amazement. 

Jess grinned and picked up the note. You really like her, don't you. You know you're letting Tristan win. They weren't questions, simply statements. Jess frowned. "I am?" He asked the air. 

  
Meanwhile at the DuGrey Mansion 

Rory stirred from her comfortable sleeping position. She reached out, expecting Tristan to be there. She remembered him being there when she went to sleep. When she didn't feel his presence, she opened her eyes. *I am in my bed. What am I doing here?* Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. It was coming from her nightstand. She saw a cell phone sitting there. *Since when do I have a cellphone?* Curiously, she picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Hey babe. You slept a long time." Tristan's cheerful voice piped up. 

"It's a Gilmore trait. What am I doing in my bed?" 

"Uh-- sleeping, I hope." 

"No, I mean, I fell asleep with you and I woke up without you." 

"Aww. I didn't know I would be so missed!" 

"You know what I mean." 

"I carried you to your room after you fell asleep. The couch couldn't have been too comfortable." 

"You tucked me in?" 

"Yep." 

"Where are you?" 

"In my car. I didn't know the plans for today, so I decided to call and check." 

"Oh. I think Jess is free today. I could chill with him if you have other plans." 

"Alright. Do you need me to drive you anywhere?" 

"No, that's okay." Rory said quickly, not wanting to be a burden. 

"Okay. See you tonight, then. How 'bout movie night?" 

"Yes! That'd be awesome." Rory said, sounding much more hyper. 

"Alright. See you then. Don't miss me too much, now." 

Rory giggled. "I'll try." She added, sarcastically. Hanging up, she rummaged through her drawer trying to find Jess's number. 

  
Luke's Diner. 

"Maybe I screwed up my chances, already. What do you think?" Jess asked Chris. They had been discussing Rory and Tristan and Lorelai for the past half hour. 

"No. It's never too late. Not for you, anyway." Chris said brightfully. Jess grinned. It was easy for him to talk to Chris. He usually couldn't talk to adults that well. He just found it hard. But Chris was different. 

The phone rang and Jess glanced down at the caller id. "Maybe it is. Look at this." He said in disgust, showing Chris the caller id. It read DuGrey, Lorelai. 

Chris stared in disbelief, then started laughing uncontrollably. Jess frowned and picked up the phone. 

"Why, hello, Lorelai DuGrey." 

"What?" came Rory's angelic voice over the phone. 

"That's what my caller id says." Jess said, bitterly. 

"Really? No way! Tristan just gave me this cell phone. It really says that?" 

"Yep." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah, well, I better let you get back to your honeymoon." Jess grunted. 

"No, it's not like that." 

"Well, whaddya want?" 

"Do you have plans for today?" 

"Uh, hold on." Jess covered up the mouthpiece and yelled towards the kitchens. "Hey Ceaser!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you really need me today?" 

"No." 

"Thanks." He called then went back to the phone. "I'm free, Mrs. DuGrey. Does your husband know where you'll be?"He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. 

"Jess, stop. Yes, Tristan's gone. Can you pick me up?" 

"Sure. Be there soon." Jess hung up the phone and stared at Chris, who was still trying to control his laughter. 

"Whoa, man. Go get her before she really is Mrs. DuGrey." Chris said, grinning. 

"What, you don't like Tristan?" Jess asked, hopefully. Even if Lorelai was against him, at least Rory's dad was with him. 

"Yeah, he's cool. But I know you better." 

"Alright. I'm gonna go." Jess answered before he hurried out the diner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rory stepped out of the house as Jess was pulling up. She climbed into his pickup and glanced over at him. "Hey." 

"Hello, Mrs-" 

"JESS! You said you'd stop!" Rory whined. 

"Fine. Have it your way. So you don't want to be Mrs.DuGrey?" 

Rory paused. How was she supposed to know? Maybe, in the future she would want to be. She was too young right now, though. But she would be lying to say that her feelings for Tristan were merely platonic. "Um-No-o." She stammered. 

Jess raised his eyebrows at her, but turned his attention to his driving. "Where are we going, anyway?" 

"How 'bout the mall? They got a new bookstore." 

"Okay." He answered. They drove in silence for a little while, but it was an akward silence. Finally, Jess spoke up. "Lor--are you happy being friends with me?" 

Rory frowned slightly. "Of course. You're one of my best friends." 

Jess realized she hadn't caught his meaning, but decided not to pursue it further. "Okay." He pulled into the parking lot, found a place and parked, then turned to her. "Here we are." 

Rory smiled at him. She realized how much she loved having him around, simply because they were alike. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before getting out of the truck. Jess just stared at her. 

  
A While Later In the Bookstore 

"Jess! No!" Rory protested. 

"C'mon. Please." 

"No." Rory shook her head. He was trying to get her to check out a book filled of some of Edgar Allen Poe's best poems. 

Jess walked over to her and kissed her sweet lips for the second time that day. It was a passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. He broke it off suddenly. "How 'bout now?" 

Rory paused. "Are you saying that if I don't get it, you won't do that again?" 

"Yep." 

"I'm not getting it." She looked at him and decided to test him. She grabbed his face and kissed him lightly. When he tried to heat it up, she pulled away. "Liar." 

"C'mon, just try it." 

"Fine." Rory gave up, exasperated. 

Jess grinned as she paid for the book and caught up to her as she exited the store in a hurry. 

"You're buying me coffee now." Rory stated. 

"Okay, you deserve it." They walked into the food court, got coffee for Rory and sat a booth together. Rory gazed past Jess and her mouth dropped. "What?" Jess followed her gaze and saw Tristan standing next to a table, obviously flirting with some girl. "Isn't that your dear husband?" He asked. 

Rory glared at him. Then looked back at Tristan. "That girl." She muttered. 

"What about her?" 

"She's throwing herself at him." Rory said in disgust. 

"Yeah. But don't they usually?" Jess asked. Rory had told him about Tristan's status in Chilton. 

"Yeah, but that's Summer." 

"Only during the summer?" Jess was confused. 

"No. The girl is Summer. They dated sophomore year, but at a party, she dumped him in front of everyone. That's when...." Rory trailed off. 

"He kissed you?" Jess asked, finally remembering. 

Rory nodded and looked back at Tristan and Summer. She was doing some intense flirting. She was giggling and tossing her hair over her shoulder, the whole bit. Jess turned in his seat to watch, too. Summer ran a hand down Tristan's arms and continued to giggle at something he was saying. Tristan was grinning at her, apparently enjoying himself. Then, he leaned over and kissed her. Just like that. They were enjoying a nice make out session when Rory turned her attention to Jess. "That's nice." She sighed. Jess could see the hurt in her eyes. 

Jess thought of a plan. "I'll be right back." He told Rory. She nodded glumly. He approached an adonis jock who was waiting in line. "Hey." he said to the guy. 

"Can I help you?" The jock asked. 

"Yeah actually." Jess took out forty bucks. "I've got this money if you'll do something for me." 

The jock's face brightened. "Sure." 

"Alright. See those two makin' out over there?" The jock nodded. "Well, they're not together, so don't be embarassed...." 

A while later, Jess sat back down with Rory who was staring at the table. She looked back up at them when a certain blonde teenage boy approached Tristan and Summer and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you cheating on me, Summer?" The boy said, his voice was loud and he looked really pissed. Summer looked at him, shock written on her face. The boy continued. "After last night! You just move on like that! How could you?" Summer was trying to say something, but stuttering. Tristan let go of her immediately. He looked between the two and gave Summer a look of disgust. He quickly walked the other way away from them, breezing right past Rory and Jess without realizing it. The jock walked away from Summer and over to Jess. Jess handed him the money. "Good performance." The boy smiled and walked away. 

Rory stared at Jess. He simply grinned at her. "Did you--?" Rory began. 

"Yeah." Jess said. "You have to admit, it was funny." 

"But, why?" 

"It looked like it was upsetting you." Jess shrugged. 

"Yeah..." Rory looked over her shoulder to see Tristan in the bookstore, browsing through the shelves. She grinned. "We are evil. I mean, what if he's really upset now?" 

"He'll get over it." Jess said carelessly. "I gotta run. Luke will be back soon. I trust you can get a ride, right?" Jess said, nodding in Tristan's direction. 

Rory nodded. She stood up when Jess did. "Thanks, Jess." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and arched his neck to deepen the kiss. He broke off when he started feeling dizzy. "Bye, Rory." He grinned and left. 

Tristan walked the aisles, browsing through different books, trying to decide what he should get for Rory. He sat down in one of the chairs in frustration. He couldn't stop thinking about Rory. Even when he was away from her. Even when he was kissing Summer... He shook his head. That damn slut. She was just playing with him. She wasn't serious when she said she had missed him and waited for him to get back. He couldn't recall why he believed her, or why he allowed himself to be attracted to her, when he really wanted to be with Rory. *She doesn't want you, DuGrey. Never has, Never will. Not in that way. Stop believing that you can win her love. You can't.* It hurt to admit it to himself, but that was the truth. Silent tears made their way down his face and he quickly dried them. *Now you're just making a fool of yourself, DuGrey. You're tougher than this. Pull yourself together. She's just a girl. You'll get over her. Yeah....Keep tellin' yourself that, you moron. Why don't you just admit it? You're a wimp and you're chasing after something that will never belong to you. But why?* He stood up and started browsing books again, trying to stop the battle going on in his head. 

Rory entered the bookstore, but didn't want to approach Tristan yet. He looked really upset. Maybe Summer really got to him. I thought he was over her a long time ago? *No, Gilmore, you thought he loved you. Well, I was wrong, I guess. Obviously, Summer meant alot to him if he was this upset over her using him like that. Actually, she wasn't using him. Jess just made it look that way. Tristan's only so nice to you out of pity for your loss. Dean. Did he ruin everything for her and Tristan? Even when he was dead? Well, it's not like Tristan likes me in that way, anyway. I can't believe I ever thought he did. It hurts, I know, Gilmore, but you have to face up to the truth. Tristan likes Summer. Not you. But why did he lead me on? He's playing with you. Like every other girl. Then why would he do all these nice things for me? Argh!!* She started to march out of the bookstore, she couldn't talk to Tristan yet. She was too upset. She didn't look where she was going and ran headlong into a woman carrying a large stack of books. She fell backwards, and unfortunately so did the lady. The books went flying. Rory was trying to sit up when one hit her in the face. She fell back again, this time, unconsciously. Everything between Summer and Tristan was being replayed in her head. She felt sick to her stomach, but someone was shaking her. "Rory! Rory! C'mon, please wake up, babe." She heard Tristan's voice in the back of her mind and slowly opened her eyes. He was kneeling beside her, supporting her upper body with his strong arms. Suddenly, her anger came rushing back to her and she wriggled out of his arms in a hurry. 

Standing up, she glared at him. "Don't touch me, Tristan!" She barked out. Tristan looked at her in shock. Rory opened her mouth to say something when her cell rang. She walked out the store and picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Rory. Hey hon! Everything good?" 

"Yeah, mom." She didn't want to talk about it now. 

"Great! Listen, you and Tristan meet me at Luke's tonight at six. Don't be late." 

"But--" She was going to protest bringing Tristan when the line went dead. Her mom had already hung up. "DAMMIT!" she yelled, causing some people to give her rude looks. "What are you looking at?" She shouted to one of them. "Huh? Huh?" They walked away in a hurry then she heard laughing. She turned around to find Tristan there. Apparently, he found this funny. Which made her angrier. "Sorry, I don't see why you're laughing. Oh, right! It's 'cause you're an asshole!" She said this as though it just dawned on her and started to stalk off. 

Tristan felt the sting from her words. Why was she so angry with him? *She's always hated you, DuGrey.* Somehow, he didn't agree with that, though. He ran after her. "Rory! Rory! Wait! Please!" 

Rory stopped and turned around, glaring at him. "What?" She snapped. 

"What's wrong, Ror? Why are you mad at me?" 

"No, see, you've got it wrong. I'm not necessarily as mad at you as I am at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I knew all along you were just playing me. I was just a game. Yet, I started to think you cared. But you were just being nice out of pity. So, I trusted you. I even started to fall for you, dammit! All so you would go and prove me wrong! I hate you, Tristan. I don't know why I didn't see through you before. You make me sick." She spat out those words as tears began to fall down her face. 

Tristan tried to understand it all, but he didn't know why she was angry. Surely, she hadn't known about him and Summer? "Rory- don't cry, please." He stepped towards her and attempted to hug her, but Rory quickly snapped out of his embrace. 

"Stop, Tristan! I hate being used and I hate being a part of your stupid game! You know, you had me believing that you had changed. Well, you haven't." Rory quickly tried to walk off. She didn't know why she was so angry, Tristan wasn't her boyfriend, it's not like he was cheating on her. Yet, she felt betrayed and used. Angry, yet disappointed because he hadn't changed. And disappointed because Tristan didn't care for her as much as she thought he did. She stopped walking and turned around to find Tristan right where she left him. He was staring at the ground, and he looked hurt. She watched him pull out something from his pocket and look at it in a thoughtful manner, but she didn't catch what it was. *Why am I being so mean and hateful? I mean, I kissed Jess, too. But I wasn't trying to use Tristan.... Are you sure about that? Remember what your mom said? But.. She was wrong. I would never use Tristan. Right? Rory, you've been stupid. Yeah, he kissed Summer. But you kissed Jess. Yeah! But I didn't lead him on making him think I cared alot about him. Or did I? What if he did think that? That makes the fact that he kissed Summer even worse..It would mean that my love meant nothing to him..* 

Tristan looked down at the two tickets he was holding in his hand. They were the PJ Harvey tickets from the time he had asked Rory. That day, she had said she hated him. And, she said it today. *But why? Did she see me and Summer? Is she jealous? Don't get your hopes up, DuGrey. She could careless.. But then, why would she be upset. Is she really falling for me? Or did she just say that out of anger?* He looked up and saw her staring at him. So, he approached her. "Rory, why are you mad at me? Was it Summer?" Rory nodded. "Oh. I don't understand why that would upset you. You've made it very clear that you only feel friendship feelings for me." Tristan pointed out. 

"I know. I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I really don't know what got into me." Rory said meekly, wiping her tears and giving him a weak smile. 

"It's alright. I don't really like Summer, anyway. So, we're good?" Tristan asked, grinning. 

Rory nodded and stepped into his outstretched arms. He held her close and stroked her silky hair. His nose nuzzled her ear and he took in her scent. * I love you.* He knew how much he needed her and he wanted to tell her, but now was definitely not the time. He pulled away and smiled at her. Rory tried not to meet his eyes, she was blushing. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel her cheeks burn. She decided to lighten the mood. "Um, my mom wants us to meet her for dinner at six. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, of course. I'm ready for the interragation if you are." He gave her a knowing grin. 

Rory smiled at him. At how much he already knew about the Gilmore Girls. 

  
Luke's Diner. A while Later. 

Lorelai sat down at a booth near the window. She was a little early, but she figured she wanted to be here before Rory and Tristan. Jess approached her table. 

"What do you want?" He asked, taking out his notebook and pen. 

Lorelai looked up at him. "Coffee until Rory and Tristan get here." 

"Okay." Jess left and brought back her coffee. Deciding that he would try conversation, he settled himself in the seat across from Lorelai. 

"Yes?" Lorelai asked, wondering what the hell he was doing. 

"How long is Rory's dad here for?" Jess asked, politely. 

"I'm not sure. Knowing him, he'll leave soon, though." 

"Ah. So his visits are rare?" 

"You could say that." 

"Interesting. So, Rory and Tristan are meeting you here?" 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" Jess asked, innocently. 

"Talking to me." 

"I'm trying to be nice and all that jazz." 

"Ah. Did Rory put you up to this?" 

"In a way." 

"Hmm. Well, here she comes now." Lorelai grinned peering out the window at the two approaching teens. Jess stood up and went back to his work. 

"MOMMY!" Rory squealed as she ran into the diner and threw her arms around Lorelai's neck. "Oh. I missed you. Evil One has been so mean to me." Rory pouted. 

"Hey Lorelai." Tristan greeted. 

"Is this true?" Lorelai gasped. "You've been evil to my baby?" 

"Of course not. She's delusional." Tristan frowned. 

"Well, I get it from her." Rory shrugged and pointed to Lorelai while sitting down next to Tristan in the booth. She put her hand on his knee and he put his hand over hers in a small squeeze. She grinned at him. 

"JESS!" Lorelai called. Jess made his way to their table and Rory tried to avoid his eyes. He saw her and Tristan holding hands under the table and a slight frown made its way across his handsome face. "Three Gilmore Specials, please." Lorelai chirped. Jess nodded and headed back to the kitchens. 

"Gilmore Specials?" Tristan inquired. "They actually named a meal after you two?" 

"No, we just call the bacon cheeseburger with fries and coke the Gilmore Special because we always order it." Lorelai sighed. 

"Oh well that makes sense." Tristan answered with a look of confusion on his face. 

"So, kiddos, whatcha been up to today?" 

"We sort of--erm-- went our seperate ways. I went to the mall with Jess and Tristan went with Summer." Rory put on an unusually fake smile and the look she got when she said Summer made Lorelai raise her eyebrows. Tristan stared at the table. 

"You went to the mall with Jess?" Lorelai asked, less than thrilled. 

"Yeah. So?" 

"Ugh. Nevermind." Lorelai said, shaking her head. 

"Mom! You're not giving him a chance!" Rory protested. "But, whatever...." 

Just then Jess approached the table with their orders. "Lorelai," he said while putting down her burger. "Christian," he said to Tristan, intentionally getting the name wrong. "Mrs.DuGrey." He said rather coldly to Rory. Tristan raised his eyebrows. 

"Jess! Come on, you said you'd stop." Rory reminded him. 

"Stop what?" 

"Calling me that!" 

"You ashamed of it or something?" Jess asked, folding his arms. Tristan looked at Rory, waiting for her to answer. 

"No, it's just--not my name." Rory said, hesitantly. 

Jess opened his mouth to answer when Lorelai butted in. "Step off, Jess, okay?" 

"Sure thing." Jess stalked off, looking upset. Rory watched him with concern on her face. 

"Someone's jealous," Tristan stated. 

"No, he's just making fun of the caller id name." Rory said. 

"What?" 

"When I call from that cellphone you gave me, it says Lorelai DuGrey on the caller id." 

"It does?" Tristan asked, pleasantly surprised. 

"Yep." 

Tristan smirked. "My dad must've done it. Gee, Mary, he probably hears us at night. Instead of being immoral about it, I guess he assumed we were going to be married, huh?" He winked at her. 

Rory let go of his hand and whacked him across the head. "I would never marry you." She taunted. 

Tristan knew she was kidding around, but he felt hurt just the same. "Oh yeah? That's not the way you acted last night." Tristan smirked and moved his lips closer to her ear. 

"Stop! You're gonna make my mom sick!" Rory protested. 

"So you're saying that if she weren't here, you'd be thoroughly enjoying this?" Tristan mocked. 

"Yes, she would." Lorelai chimed in. Rory opened her mouth to argue with her mother, but Lorelai cut her off. "Save it, Ror, you know you would." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's burning cheeks. 

Tristan smirked, but said nothing else and ate his burger. Rory stole a glance at Jess who was wiping the counter over and over, looking over at Rory every now and then. Lorelai was already done with her burger and fries, being the speedy eater that she was. 

"Mmm Mmm Good." Lorelai commented. "JESS! Can I have coffee?" She called. Jess nodded, poured some, and made his way to their table. 

He sat down the coffee and looked at Lorelai, who was obviously thinking hard about something. "There you go, and yes, Luke's out of town visiting my dear mother." 

"Why would I want to know?" Lorelai asked. 

"You were just about to ask me." Jess smirked and walked off. 

"Damn those mind readers." Lorelai shook her head at Jess's back. She turned her attention to Rory and Tristan. "So how is living with Evil One?" 

"Fun, surprisingly." Rory admitted. 

Tristan looked shocked. "Isn't that what you expected? I mean, you, of all people, should know, I bring the life to the party." Tristan hinted about Madeline's party. 

Rory glared at him. "More like the death." 

"Ouch. You'll have to mend my wound later on." He winked at her. 

Rory turned her attention to her mother. "When's Dad leaving?" 

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. I wish it was sooner rather than later, though." 

"Oh." Rory looked down at her half-eaten burger and fries. 

"Well, kiddies, I better get going. Got lots of movies to watch and lots of junk food to eat." She smiled, drained her coffee, and stood up. "Bye, honey. Bye, Hot Boy." She giggled and skipped out of the diner. 

Rory also stood up and her way to the counter where Jess was still cleaning it. "Could I have coffee to go?" 

Jess nodded and made her some before placing it on the counter. Rory glanced back at Tristan, who made his way to the restrooms, then leaned over the counter and kissed Jess lightly on the lips. He looked at her a while and then a grin slowly made its way across his face. "Thank you." He said. She grinned at him and skipped out the diner with her coffee, waiting for Tristan by his car. 

  
DuGrey Mansion. A while later. 

Rory and Tristan went up to his room. Tristan took off his coat, and so did Rory. Tristan walked over to his large shelf full of movies. "Which movie?" he asked. 

"Hmmm. How 'bout you pick?" 

Tristan wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "Something old and classical sound good?" He asked. Rory nodded. "Gone With the Wind?" He asked. Rory nodded eagerly, clapping her hands in approval. Tristan busied himself setting it up. 

"Tristan?" Rory asked. 

"Yeah, I'm gettin' the junk food." He smiled at her. Rory grinned. 

  
About 2 Hours Later 

Tristan sighed as the first tape ended. He had to get up and switch tapes. He didn't want to leave this position. He was sitting next to Rory, and she was curled up against him. He got up to switch the tapes, and Rory went to the restroom. *She smells so good. Stop, DuGrey, don't go there. But she feels so good curled up next to me, holding my hand. Control yourself. Don't lose her trust, DuGrey.* He sighed and laid full length on the loveseat, remote in hand. Rory came back and stared at him. He grinned and motioned for her to lay down. She walked over and laid full length on top of him, her head resting on his chest, his chin rested against her forehead. They continued to watch the movie, but Tristan couldn't keep his concentration on Rhett and Scarlett when Rory was laying on top of him. He moved his hand from hers and gently stroked her back. She felt so peaceful and relaxed, laying there. His chest would rise and fall when he breathed, and so would her head. It was rocking her to sleep, but she couldn't sleep. He smelled so good, he was hard to ignore. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes, which had been looking down at her. 

She smiled at him and leaned up a little so her face was close to his. "I missed you, Tristan." She muttered and kissed his lips gently. He was numb to the feel of her lips on his. He had waited forever for her to do that on her own. He kept his eyes open until he finally regained control of his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply, passionately, like he had been wanting to do since he came back. His hands ran over her back and through her hair, then came to rest at her sides. He broke the kiss and gently turned her over, so that he was resting on top of her. He kissed her again, with more passion. She let his tongue explore her mouth softly. Tristan was getting lost in the kiss, so he broke it off to regain control of his tingly body. 

He gazed down into Rory's eyes and grinned. "I missed you, too." He stroked her silky hair with his hands and kissed her lips again. His lips were so soft and gentle, matching Rory's in texture. He moved them from her mouth down to her neck. He kissed her neck with slow movements and Rory closed her eyes to feel the sensation. It felt so good. When he reached a certain part on her neck, it sent a wave of pleasure through her and her whole body arched upward towards his. The feeling of her body against his, made Tristan groan with longing. He moved from her neck back to her lips and kissed them just as slowly and passionately as he had kissed her neck. 

Rory had never been kissed like this, so full of passion and desire. Her body was numb with pleasure. She broke off the kiss and both were breathing heavy. She looked up into his eyes and her breath caught. His eyes were glazed with love and desire. She kissed him again but quit abruptly when she heard a loud noise. The two looked towards Tristan's door and saw Duncan standing there. He had just barged in. Tristan quickly got off Rory, and Rory, embarassed, stood up too. Duncan stared wide eyed at the two. 

"Get out, Duncan." Tristan said. "I'm busy." 

"I see." Duncan smirked. "Well, I guess she's not exactly Mary material anymore. Leave it up to Tristan to change that." Duncan grinned and exited Tristan's room. 

"Uh- I better- go." Rory stammered. Her cheeks were bright red. 

Tristan grinned and kissed her briefly. "Good night, babe." She smiled and crawled through the small door to her room. Tristan sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Wow." 

  
**part 11**


	11. chapter 11

  
**part 10**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 11   
rating: pg 13   
setting: takes place Rory's senior year at Chilton. Christmas Break and after. I wouldn't recommend reading this unless you have read all other parts.   
pairing: R/T/J   
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback! I haven't decided to make this a Trory or a Jory *word?* but I will base my decision on e-mails from ya'll so please write me. Thank you! I hope you like the rest! Also, thanks to Pyxie and Paula for their wonderful suggestions! I dedicate this part to them! 

  
part 11   
Trouble In Paradise 

Sunday. DuGrey Mansion 

Rory tossed and turned for what seemed like the hundredth time. She glanced at her clock. *Three am* She had only slept for three hours, and it was restless sleep at that. She couldn't keep her mind off Tristan and the day's events. She glanced on her nightstand to the Edgar Allen Poe book Jess had begged her to buy. She grinned slightly then remembered Tristan eating Summer's face. Somehow, he ended up apologizing for it. *But why? He's not my boyfriend. He can have any bimbo he wants.* Smiling, she put her hands to her lips. She was thinking about their little make-out session just a few hours ago. But they were interrupted. By Duncan. *I bet it'll be all over Chilton come Monday morning.* She groaned and flipped to her side. *Obviously, sleep is something I'm NOT going to get tonight.* Rory sighed. Then she heard a noise coming from her nightstand. She turned back over, and saw her cell phone ringing. *What the--?* Grabbing the phone, she searched for the right button. 

"Hello?" She asked, confused. 

"Hey. Not sleeping, either?" Tristan asked. 

"If I was, I'm not now. But no, I wasn't." 

"Look outside." He said, his voice soft and low. 

Rory raised up and walked to the window. The ground was covered in snow, and more was falling from the sky. She giggled. "Wow. It's beautiful." 

"Almost as beautiful as you." Tristan whispered. 

Rory blushed and was glad Tristan couldn't see. "How original, BibleBoy." She said sarcastically, while sitting on her bed. 

"I'm known for it. Can I come over there?" 

"Sure." Rory hung up the phone in time to see Tristan on hands and knees crawling through the small door connecting their rooms. He raised up and walked over to Rory, plopping down beside her. 

"You tired?" He asked. 

"Sort of, but no luck sleeping." 

"Thinking about me?" He grinned, but he wasn't joking. 

"How'd you know?" She asked, not teasing at all. 

"I was thinking the same things." 

"Oh. What are we gonna do?" Rory asked, referring to the kiss. 

Tristan shrugged and looked over at her. "Anything you want." 

"I'm confused." Rory stated. She turned to face him and her breath caught. He was in his boxers, and only those. He was soo... muscular and yet so smooth. A small smile formed on her lips. 

Tristan smirked at her, looking at him as though she had never seen muscles before, as though she had never seen him before. "Mary, you wouldn't happen to be checking me out, would you?" He teased. 

Rory looked him in the eyes. "If I was, would it bother you?" She joked. 

"Not at all, Mary." 

Rory smiled and sighed. "I wish I could sleep!" She pouted. 

"Let me help." Tristan said, seriously. 

"Um--well-" 

"You can trust me." 

"I know." Rory said, before climbing under the covers. Tristan climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and rested her head against his shoulder/chest area. He bent his head to where his lips were upon her silky hair. He moaned slightly at the comfort and warmth of this position. She was driving him up the wall, he wanted her so much. "This feels good." He mumbled. Rory grinned and kissed his chest in response which sent tingles through his body. He stroked her back with his arm and softly decided to sing her to sleep. His voice was low and tender. He had such a pretty voice. "Mary, Mary, look at the things you do. I'm half crazy falling in love with you. It wouldnt' be a fancy marriage, we can't afford a carriage, but you'd look sweet, upon the seat of a bicycle built for two." He sang slowly, letting each word flow from his mouth sweetly. When he was finally finished, he heard her softly breathing against him. She was asleep. He smiled at the feel of her in his arms and let sleep overcome him, also. "I love you." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

  
A Few Hours Later 

"Tristan! Tristan! Wake up!" Rory squealed, jumping on the bed. She had been over to the window to see the ground covered in snow. Tristan rolled over, but still didn't wake up. "Tristan!" 

Tristan heard an angelic voice calling his name and stirred slightly from his peaceful sleep. "Rory.." He mumbled. 

"Yeah! I'm here! Wake up!" She turned him over so he was laying on his back, his eyes still closed. Straddling him, she leaned over so her face was close to his. "C'mon Tris!" She kissed his cheek and let her hands rest on his bare chest. 

He slowly opened his eyes to find Rory on top of him, her face close to his. He grinned and put his hands on her sides. "I like this position." 

Rory glared at him. "Yeah. Well don't get used to it. C'mon! The snow!" She said, climbing off him and running to the window. Tristan stood up and stretched before making his way to her. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist and leaned his head next to hers. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear. "Good Morning, babe." 

She turned to face him, still in his embrace. "Good Morning." She smiled. Then she looked away from his eyes, her heart pounding. She wanted to tell him something, but was afraid of his reaction. She sighed. 

"Rory? Is something wrong?" Tristan asked, pulling away from her, trying to look into her eyes. 

"Uh-can I talk to you?" 

Tristan sighed. This couldn't be good. "Yeah, of course." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting her down beside him. 

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and her voice seemed to have gotten lost. Quickly, she found it again and cleared her throat. "Um, about last night..." Tristan glanced away, nervously. "Well... I'm really sorry. I got caught up in the moment, I guess." 

"Rory, don't apologize." He grinned. "I loved every second of it." 

Rory smiled a little. "But- I can't- be more than your friend. I don't think we should let that happen again. I know I've said that before, but I really mean it this time. I want your friendship, but, with Chilton and all..." *But what, Rory? You have no excuse. Stop trying to do what you think is right. Follow me, your heart.NO. You are not sensible enough. I can't let myself get hurt. Who says he'll hurt you?* "Tristan, I don't think you are over Summer. And-- I don't want to be played." 

Tristan couldn't help but feel a little angry at this. "Oh, right. Because you know me. I'm just a stupid sexist jerk who plays girls and can never change. And oh yeah I just can't seem to get over Summer. Ahh- Summer- the love of my life. And I thought you knew me, Rory. Guess not. Friendship? You want that? I really don't know right now. Well, to take my mind off things I might as well go find a few girls and screw up their lives and play them around. Cause you know me, that's all I know how to do. I'm not capable of loving or having a human heart." He spat at her and exited through the regular door. 

Rory sat there silently, feeling the tears burning her cheeks. Why was she so afraid of Tristan? Why did she feel all this passion when they touched or kissed, then feel worried and anxious at the possibility of a relationship with him? She cried quietly into her pillow until her cellphone started ringing. She picked it up, somewhat reluctantly. 

"Hello?" 

"Rory?" She heard Jess's voice come from the other end. 

"Yeah, it's me." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm alright. Just Tristan things, you know." 

"Oh. Do you need me? I'll bring Luke's coffee.." 

"No, I really want to be alone right now. Thanks, Jess. I'll see you sometime. Sorry." 

"It's alright, I understand. See ya around, Ror." 

"Bye." She hung up the phone and fell back into her bed while formulating her schedule for the day. 

  
Tristan's Room 

Tristan sat on the edge of the windowsill and stared out the window. He heard his phone ring right next to him and picked it up. 

"Tristan." He said simply. 

"Hey, baby, it's me." Summer chirped over the phone. 

"Hi. Anything in particular you wanted?" 

"Just to explain about the other day. Listen, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't know who that guy was at the mall. I'm sorry that we got interrupted." 

"It's alright. So, Summer, is that the only reason you called?" 

"No. Well, I was hoping, with you coming back to Chilton and all, that maybe we could give our relationship another shot." 

Tristan was about to object because of the way he felt about Rory. Then, remembering what she had said, he quickly changed his mine. "You know, I was thinking the exact same thing.." 

"Really? Oh, this is so great. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Right. See ya, Summer." 

"Bye, hon!" She squealed and hung up. 

A faint grin made his way across Tristan's face. Come Monday, he would waltz into those stony buildings as the King he always was, with the most popular girl in his arms. 

  
Monday Morning The Drive to Chilton 

Tristan and Rory had rode together in silence so far and Tristan stole a glance at her. His jaw tightened and he focused his attention on the road. He had given her his heart, and, once again, she had broken it. But this time it didn't include Dean. Rory sighed and looked over at Tristan sheepishly. He was staring hard at the road and looked very angry. He had one hand on the wheel and the other elbow against the window, his hand resting on his temple. She saw his facial expressions change slightly but mainly he was angry. 

"Tristan?" She called. He dropped his elbow from the window and put both hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tighter, but he remained silent, he didn't even look at her. Rory stared out the window and wiped off a single tear that had rolled down her cheek. 

Tristan pulled into the parking lot and parked in his usual space, as though nothing had changed. He stepped out of the car and walked off, not saying anything to Rory, or even looking at her, for that matter. He jogged to catch up with Summer, who was entering the building. He stopped her and kissed her passionately right there in front of everyone. Some people started to clap. Everyone was staring at Tristan. Whispers were going around. "He's back!" "The King has returned!" "Ooooh. Summer's so lucky!" Tristan pulled away and walked into school with Summer on his arm, grinning and waving to everyone. Inside, his heart was slowly rebuilding, but it was still causing him pain. 

Rory stared at the scene Tristan had made before going into school. Things were just like old times. The King of Chilton getting all the honor, and her in the background, being ignored by everyone. She slowly started walking in, everyone else was already in. She walked to her locker, which refused to open, as usual. She sighed and felt a presence, so she looked up. "Well, hello, Paris." 

"Hi." Paris stated. She was trying not to be too mean to Rory. 

"Something you wanted?" Rory asked. 

"How was your break?" 

"Not so great, actually. Yours?" 

"Worse than yours, probably." Paris said simply. She was tired of Rory's pitiful drama that was nothing compared to hers. 

Rory snorted. "Oh yeah? Well, Dean died. It couldn't have gotten much worse until Tristan showed up." 

Paris suddenly felt a little pang of compassion for Rory. "I'm sorry, Gilmore. Are you alright?" 

Rory shook her head, wiping off a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "I'll be fine." 

"What do you mean Tristan showed up?" Paris asked. She knew he was back, but she didn't know Rory had been in contact with him. After all, Tristan was dating Summer again. 

"I ran into him a few times." Rory shrugged. She didn't want anyone to know about them living together. 

"Oh. Well, see ya around, Gilmore. Feel better, I guess." Paris said just as icily and walked off. 

Rory banged on her locker to open, but it didn't. She looked over at the crowd gathering around Tristan, and felt sick. Suddenly, from nowhere, a wave of nausea overtook her and she felt dizzy. She collapsed to the floor, blacking out. 

A few yards away, some people around Tristan noticed Rory collapse. Tristan was talking to them all about Military School. "Hey, that Gilmore chick just collapsed. Think she's okay?" A random guy asked the crowd. Tristan jerked his head up to see Rory lying on the floor, apparently unconcious. His heart broke and he felt like he might be sick, seeing her there. He wanted to run to her and hold her. But he kept his place firm. "Who cares?" Tristan snapped and continued his story, glancing at her many times. *Why is no one helping her? Dammit.* Summer looked at Tristan curiously. Seeing his eyes and the painful expression he wore when he looked at Tori, or was it Rory? Who knew? She was confused, anyway. She ignored it when he went back to his story, though. 

Mike Sanderson had been standing in the crowd when he couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't Tristan helping her? He usually ran to her aid. Mike made up his mind and jogged over to Rory. He knelt down and lifted her top half up in his arms, resting her against him. "Rory? Rory? Can you hear me? Rory? Are you okay?" He gently used his hand to slap Rory's cheeks, trying to revive her. 

Rory opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred, trying to know what was going on. "Dean...?" She asked, groggily. 

"No. It's Mike. Rory, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. 

Rory sat up suddenly and got to her feet, trying to regain composure. She fell slightly, but Mike caught her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her. "Rory? Are you alright?" He asked, again. 

"Yeah... Yeah... Sorry." Rory shook her head and looked at him. 

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. 

"Yeah. Oh, Mike, it's you." She said, finally realizing who it was. 

"Yeah." 

"Listen, I'm sorry about the party. I freaked because you look so much like my ex-boyfriend, who passed away about a week prior to the party. I'm sorry about crying." 

"No, Rory, it's okay." Mike let go of her and glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for first period. Do you want me to help you?" 

"Yes, please." 

Tristan watched their interaction from where he was. He wished that Mike guy would stop touching her. He had been holding her when she was on the ground. He averted his attention back to the group and tried to ignore them. 

  
Class 3rd period Literature 

Rory was sitting in class, trying to focus on Mrs.Vanderhart, but was having difficulty. She heard giggling and turned around to see Summer laughing and Tristan leaning in his seat, whispering to her and grinning. She rolled her eyes and faced forward, determined to keep her attention on Mrs.Vanderhart. 

"So, with that said, class, I will now assign your last literature project of your senior year! You will be put into pairs and be assigned a certain novel, which you will both read. Together, you will analyze it and make a poster on it. I will be handing you a sheet on your novel and requirements for your poster. The theme is war novels. Every pair will have a different war novel. So, the pairs are. Brad and Kate, Louise and Jill, Tristan and Duncan, Summer and Mike, Rory and Paris..." Rory stopped listening after that. She sighed. *Great. I'm with Paris, again. We have to work together.... again.* She sighed again. Then her eyes got wide as a thought came to her. *Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. Together! What if she has to come over? No way. She would come to Tristan's house.. No way! This is all a big nightmare... Calm down, Gilmore, maybe you can make up an excuse and simply go to her house for the whole project. Yeah, Yeah....Okay, focus.* Her thoughts were interrupted by Paris's flat voice. 

"Rory? Come on. We're supposed to be looking over our sheets together and making a plan. Hello..? Gilmore!" Paris barked. 

"Sorry, yeah, okay." Rory turned to face Paris and she was handed a sheet identical to Paris's. She glanced at it. Gone With the Wind. That was their novel. "Gone With the Wind?" Rory asked. "I've already read that." Rory's face fell, she was hoping to at least get to read a new book out of this project. 

Paris snorted. "And you expected them to find a novel you haven't already read? Get real, Gilmore." 

Rory grinned sheepishly and looked down at her sheet. She began thinking of everything. Characters, plots, themes, settings... Her thoughts were interrupted again by Paris. 

"Okay, so we obviously need to get together. Tomorrow's Tuesday. I'm free then. What about you? Good. So where are we going to meet?" Paris said quickly. She hadn't even let Rory answer. 

"Umm..." Rory stammered. "We can't meet at my house because... because my mother and I are having company this week, so how about at yours?" 

"What? Oh that's just great. No, we can't. They are remodeling my house for the next two weeks. I'm sure we won't get in your company's way or anything. And I AM getting an A, Gilmore. You aren't screwing that up. Got it?" Paris barked. 

Rory nodded sheepishly. "I usually get rides from Tristan, so, tomorrow you can just go with us." 

Paris looked at Rory suspiciously then ignored it and went back to their papers. 

  
That Evening around Ten 

Rory sighed and pushed herself off her bed. She had been in this room all afternoon. She was scared to go around the mansion by herself. Usually Tristan went with her, but he was currently ignoring her completely. Even on the car ride home, he hadn't said a word, just gripped the steering wheel as though holding on for dear life. She needed Gone With the Wind. There was a library at the end of their hall filled with books, but she was a little nervous to go in there. Tristan had warned her about roaming around at night. But she needed that book. Determined, she exited her room and made her way down the hall. She entered the library and was startled to see someone sitting there. Usually, the house was deserted. The man looked up at Rory. 

"Well, hello. Who are you?" He asked her. 

"Rory Gilmore." She said simply. 

"Ah, yes. Hello, I'm Edward DuGrey. Tristan's father." The man held out his hand and Rory shook it. He was a very attractive older man. His hair was a light brown with a little gray, and she could see where Tristan got his beautiful eyes. He was very tall, too, and had an excellent build, like Tristan. "Is there something I can do for you, Rory?" 

"Umm. Yes, I was coming to here to see if I could borrow Gone With the Wind. I need it for school..." She paused and glanced nervously around the room. Tristan had made his father sound terrible, but he didn't seem so bad right now. 

Edward scanned the shelves and found it quickly. He sat down with the book in hand, motioning for Rory to also sit down. She did. "If you are not busy, Rory, might I have a word?" 

"Sure." Rory said. 

Edward sighed. Tristan had begged him to be normal around Rory. He hated Tristan's girlfriends. The little tramps. All of them. He couldn't tell if this one was different, although she had an innocent look. "Er- are you- Tristan's girlfriend?" 

"Oh, no sir, no, not at all. In fact, he isn't speaking to me right now." Rory said quickly. 

"Oh. How did that come about?" Edward asked, interested. This girl must be something for Tristan to go out of his way and do anything for anyone besides himself. 

"Well, it's a long story. I'm sure you are far too busy. Besides, it's just a little high school drama. Who cares, right?" Rory laughed nervously. 

"No, please, Rory, continue. I like to learn what I can about Tristan. He's not too keen on telling me himself." 

"Erm- well-alright. From the beginning?" Edward nodded. She continued."Tristan and I had a rough start. I was new to Chilton sophomore year and he seemed to think it would be fantastic to make my life living hell while I was there. He teased me and called me Mary and tried to prove to everyone that I would go out with him. When I refused, he didn't stop the tormenting. I tried to be his friend, at least, but just when he would seem normal and nice, he would turn into the egotistical jerk again. He always caused problems for me and my boyfriend, Dean. Then things changed when Dean and I broke up. I attented a party where Summer had publicly humiliated him and found him alone. We talked, and he kissed me. But I ran off crying, for other reasons." Rory blushed and paused. She didn't know why she was trusting this man like this, but she continued. "Then things seemed to get better. We were starting to become friends. He told me he was going to swear off girls. I told him to only swear off the wrong kinds. I said he should go for an ambitious girl with brains. I suggested Paris and he agreed. When that didn't go well, he told Paris I had suggested that they date, and the friendship I had worked so hard to build with Paris crumbled. I, of course, was furious with Tristan and told him off. Later, he decided to ask me to a PJ Harvey concert. I love PJ Harvey, but I refused, because I said I didn't want to date him. He told Paris I was going with him to the concert anyway, and that made me angrier. He followed me and stole my books and said he wouldnt' give them back until I agreed to go with him. I told him to keep the books and found Dean in the courtyard. Long story short, I declared that I loved Dean and hated Tristan. Dean and I began to kiss in the courtyard. In that time, Tristan left my books by the curb and left. The whole junior year we avoided each other until we got landed to be Romeo and Juliet in the kissing scene. He showed up in Stars Hollow and created problems for Dean and I. The night of the performance he told me you had pulled him out of school because of the breaking into the safe incident. He said goodbye to me and then I didn't see him again. Until this year, I was in the car accident with Dean. He came to the hospital to see me. And I admit, I was ecstatic to see him. Then my mom told me of Dean's death and I broke down completely. Those were the worst five days of my life. Truth be told, I never loved Dean in the romantic way, but I was too scared to break it off. I knew I had feelings for Tristan, but I stayed with Dean because it was the easy thing to do. After he died, me and Tristan spent some time together. Eventually, he asked me to move here with him, so he could help me make new Chilton friends. I agreed. Saturday night, Tristan and I kissed. For a long time. We were interrupted by Duncan, and the next morning I told Tristan I couldn't be more than his friend. I thought he wasn't over Summer yet, because earlier that day I saw them kissing. I als 

Edward stared at her with much sympathy. He could tell this girl meant alot to Tristan from the story she just told. Tristan wasn't the type to wait two years for any girl. He didn't have that kind of patience. This girl obviously meant more to him than anything. "Wow, Rory, that's quite a story. Thank you for sharing with me. I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but maybe things will be better in the future. If you feel uncomfortable living here, you can talk to me and I can help you in any way possible, if you want to go home." 

Rory sat in silence for a minute, then looked up at him. "Thank you, Mr.DuGrey, but I can't leave until I know things with Tristan are at least okay. He means---" She paused, unsure of what to say. "He means alot to me." She said quietly. 

Edward smiled at the girl, then stood up and handed her the book. "Goodnight, Rory. I'm glad you're there for Tristan." Edward said, then left. 

Rory looked after him, then stood up and looked around the large library. She looked up to see a large portrait of Tristan hanging on a wall. It reminded her of the portrait of her hanging in her grandparent's library. She smiled and stared at the portrait before heading back to her room. She stopped in front of Tristan's door and acted before thinking. She knocked loudly. She heard some shuffling around, before she saw a half-naked Tristan before her. He was wearing his boxers. He just looked at her. 

"Tristan, please talk to me." Rory pleaded. 

Tristan said nothing but he looked at her, then looked down. He shook his head and closed his door on her. That just made Rory angry. She pounded on his door with both of her fists. "Tristan! Please! Tristan!" She continued pounding, but he didn't come to the door. She leaned against the door and started crying until she fell down at the bottom of his doorframe. She numbly hit the door with her hand, but kept crying. Weeping for a long while, she fell asleep. 

Tristan, in his room, heard her banging on his door, calling his name. Then he heard her sobbing, and his heart ached, but then his mind got the better of him and he simply ignored her. 

  
The Next Morning. 

Tristan woke up, dressed, and decided to go downstairs to wait for Rory. Leaving his room, he stepped on something. He looked down to see that it was Rory. He jumped back in surprise, then knelt down beside her. Her face was red from tears and she was sprawled on the floor. She had never left this spot last night. He stood up and using his foot, he nudged her. She gently woke up to see him standing there, glaring at her icily. 

"Tristan...please stop ignoring me." Rory stood up quickly. Tristan just continued to glare at her. "Tristan- I was so wrong- I'm sorry." 

Tristan frowned and looked away. "I'm with Summer." He muttered and headed downstairs. 

  
Chilton Hallways. Before School. 

Rory sighed and made her way to her locker. Another silent ride to Chilton. She tried to open her locker with no luck. She pounded on it over and over, but nothing worked. Finally, Paris came to her aid, and it opened. 

"Thanks, Paris." Rory said dully. 

"Seem a little in the dumps, Gilmore. What's the matter? Tristan not paying as much attention to you now? Summer in the way?" Paris smirked. 

"As a matter of fact, yes, that's exactly what's the matter." Rory said, just as dull. She knew this would surprise Paris, but she didn't really care. 

"Really, Rory? I was only kidding." 

"Well, it's true..." Rory sighed. 

"So.. you like him?" 

Rory's eyes got wide, but she simply glared at Paris before walking away. But Paris did not give up. She followed Rory. "So now you're the one making puppy eyes, and he's the one running away? My, My, the tables have turned. I never thought I'd hear you declaring love for someone you said you hated." Paris grinned, but Rory kept walking. 

Still walking, she looked back to answer Paris. "You didn't hear it. That's not what I said." She faced forward again and continued walking quickly. 

"Ah- yes, but you did admit you were upset because of Tristan." 

Rory turned to answer, but she ran straight into someone. It was Tristan. Surrounded by a bunch of guys. She looked up, horrified. 

"Whoa, Mary, watch where you're going." Tristan said, trying to smirk, but his eyes gave off a deathly glare. He was trying to keep face in front of his buddies. 

Rory frowned at him. "Oh, so now you can speak to me!! You are such a jerk, Tristan!" Rory shouted. 

His grin faded and he glared at her before taking a step toward her and grabbing both her arms in his hands, gripping her tightly. "Listen, Ror, I already know how much you hate me. Kindly do not remind me in front of the guys. Understood?" He spat before pushing her away. 

She glared up at him before bursting into tears and running away. Paris glared at Tristan. She knew he could be cocky, but that behavior to a girl was wrong. "Nice going, Jackass." She stated simply before walking off to class, not going after Rory. 

Mike looked around the group before running after Rory. Tristan stared after him, but did nothing. 

"Whoa, T-man, calm down." One of the guys said, seeing Tristan's obvious anger. 

  
Mr. Medina's Class. A while later. 

Rory was the first one to class. No one else showed up yet. Well, there was still five minutes of lunch left, she reasoned. She looked at Mr.Medina who stared at her. She felt bad for the guy, being dumped by her mom and all. "Hey, Mr. Medina." She greeted. 

"Hi, Rory, how are things? How's your mom?" He asked politely. 

"Things are terrible and I haven't seen my mom in a while, so I don't know how she is." 

"Why? What's the matter?" 

"Dean died. I haven't seen Mom because I'm staying with an ex-friend." 

"Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. I'm fine now. At least I can mention it without crying." 

"Well, if you need to slip out during class, I'll understand." Mr.Medina looked at her with pity, but quickly adverted his attention as the class started to fill. Some of the guys that had been with Tristan were throwing Rory weird looks. Tristan was back to ignoring her completely. Class began, and Rory did well at keeping her attention focused on Mr. Medina. She felt something hit her back and turned around to see Tristan and some guys throwing things at her and laughing quietly. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Then she felt a sharp point hit her in the shoulder. "Ow." She said quietly before finding a pencil at the ground near her. Turning in her seat, she glared at Tristan, who was looking at his friends all smug. Like this was his revenge or something. She was so angry, but kept composure. Mr. Medina was watching out of the corner of his eye and caught on quickly. 

"Mr. DuGrey, would you be so kind as to stop throwing things at Miss Gilmore? Please keep your horomones in check until after my class. Actually, I do not believe you are capable of that. Please go to Mr. Charleston's office, right away." Mr. Medina said, before turning back to the chalkboard. Tristan glared at him and quickly exited the class. Summer looked furious. She was sitting behind Rory. "Gee, sure wish MY mom could sleep with the teacher, then I could get protection like that." Summer muttered. 

Rory turned in her seat. "Well, Summer, you do have that protection, since your mom has probably slept with every other male teacher. But, don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Medina was next on her list." Rory put on a fake smile, and patted Summer's arm, as though to reassure her before turning in her seat. Tristan's friends all started laughing quietly, but hid it after being thrown glares by Summer. 

  
After School Courtyard 

Paris found Rory and approached her. "Okay...So where's Tristan? Isn't he driving us?" 

Rory nodded and glanced around for his car. Finding it, she quickly approached it. Paris followed. 

"Okay, Gilmore, if you two don't really like each other, why is he giving you rides home?" 

Rory shrugged and turned away. She decided she should tell Paris the truth now instead of waiting for her to put two and two together. She turned back to her. "Paris, listen, don't freak out, you are going to think it's something that it's not. I'm living with Tristan." 

Paris's mouth dropped. "And your mom went for that?" 

"She actually teamed up with him to get me to agree." 

"No. Way." 

"Yeah, but we're only friends. Okay, so now we're enemies, but things could be worse." Rory shrugged as she saw Tristan and Duncan walking together towards the car. "Oh great." Rory mumbled, remembering Duncan walking in on her and Tristan's little lovefest, which started this fight in the first place. 

"What?" Paris asked following Rory's gaze. "You don't like Duncan?" 

"No, it's not that...it's just--something. Nevermind." Rory sighed as Tristan unlocked the car. His silence was worse now than ever because of the incident in class. 

"Hey Paris." Tristan greeted and climbed into the car. Rory and Paris got into the backseat and Duncan got in the front. 

Rory decided it might be safe to talk to Tristan with Paris and Duncan there so she spoke up. "Tristan?" He just grunted, so she continued. "I'm sorry about class today." She said, meekly. Tristan made eye contact with her in the rear view mirror, but then quickly turned back to the road. "Whatever." He said. 

  
A few minutes later 

Paris stepped into Rory's room in the DuGrey Mansioin. Her mouth dropped for the second time that day. "Wow, it's very thoroughly decorated. And he did this for you before you moved in?" she asked Rory. 

"Yep. That's when we were friends and actually spoke to each other." Rory nodded and glanced at Paris nervously, she wasn't sure if Paris still had feelings for Tristan or not. This might make her angry. 

"I'm not angry, Gilmore." Paris said in an exasperated tone. 

"What? How'd you know--?" 

"Your facial expressions. I took a course on learning to read them, but yours are so obvious, anyway." Paris said matter-of-factly. "Oooh, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the small door. 

"Erm-- that leads directly to Tristan's room without having to go in the hall." Rory said, quietly. 

"Oh. Convinient." Was all Paris said. "Rory, have you figured out by now that he likes you? It's been two years of idiosm on your part that makes me want to scream. You're not still oblivious are you?" 

"Oh- well I guess he used to like me... although I'm not sure, but now he hates me." 

"Yeah, you can see that by the way he made this room for you and filled it with all this stuff." She said, laughing, and looking at the two large portraits of Tristan. "Ah- still got a bit of an ego, doesn't he?" She added, pointing at them. 

"Oh yeah." Rory agreed. "The day the ego goes is the day my mom and I stop drinking coffee." 

Paris threw her a curious glance and Rory just nodded seriously. "So, why is he not speaking to you at the moment, anyhow?" 

"Paris, we have a project to work on. You're not exactly the type to do gossip over schoolwork, anyway." 

"Yes, but I want to know. Anyway, this isn't gossip. Gossip is what I hear from Madeline and Louise, not you." 

"Fine, but don't get angry with some of the--er--details." Rory said and launched into the story. 

Seven minutes later, Paris's mouth was open for the third time that day. "Soo- tell me again exactly what you said to him that morning. Word for Word." 

Rory sighed before continuing. "But- I can't- be more than your friend. I don't think we should let that happen again. I know I've said that before, but I really mean it this time. I want your friendship, but, with Chilton and all..." "Tristan, I don't think you are over Summer. And-- I don't want to be played." 

Paris understood why he was mad. She was analyzing it in her mind. *He's upset because basically Rory said he could never value girls above possessions. And she STILL thinks he's not over Summer. Yeah, that could piss him off-- the fact that she's still totally oblivious. No, I don't think Tristan could just be her friend without seeing that they are going to be together eventually. Pretty much, she said they wouldn't be together ever. That she just wanted friendship. Hell, after two years of chasing her, that would piss me off, too. But it's not my place to correct her, I suppose. She wouldn't believe me, anyway. For being so smart, she can be really stupid.* "Well, Gilmore, he does have his rights to be upset." 

"I guess." She said, with a sigh. "Let's just...work on our project, okay?" 

Paris nodded and stared at Rory, thinking hard about her and Tristan. 

  
Meanwhile in Tristan's room. 

"Duncan, you have to read this book. It's our project. I know I've already read it, but you have to also. We're supposed to analyze it TOGETHER!" Tristan was angry, apparently Duncan didn't see the point in reading the book if his partner already had. 

"Alright, T, I'll read it, I'll read it. Chill. First, you have to give me some answers. I know I ain't the smartest tool in the shed, but I'm downright confused." 

"Fine. What?" 

"I walked in on you and that Gilmore chick the other day. Maybe it was just me, but you seemed to be getting along just fine then. Now you're with Summer and you don't even talk to Gilmore. What's the deal?" 

"Nothing, Duncan, her name is Rory, by the way. You see, Rory hates me. That's the deal. Okay? Can we get on with our project?" 

"But, I mean, I've never seen you so- uptight and nervous about a girl before. You seemed to really dig her, man. And from the looks of Saturday night, she was digging you, too." Duncan grinned and nudged Tristan. 

"Looks can be deceiving, man." Tristan said quietly, his eyes staring hard at the ground. Duncan felt bad for the guy and decided to just let it go. Lighten the mood a little. 

"Well, T, what's the name of that band you put together? With some of the guys?" Duncan asked nervously. 

Tristan's face immediately lit up. He loved music. Especially his own. "Oh yeah! Man, we rule. Our name is The DuGrey/ Cayman Connection. Ya, me and Jesse Cayman put it together. It's awesome. Mainly punk rock with some pure rock but you gotta see it sometime! Occasionally, we'll do a punk cover or something, but it's great. I'm lead vocals 'cause I have an amazing voice and all." Tristan smirked and Duncan rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, T, when you get a gig, let me know. I'd love to see that." 

"Great!" Tristan's mood had improved much more now. 

  
Thursday After School 

Rory approached Tristan with apprehension. He hadn't said a word to her since Tuesday on the way home and all he said then was 'whatever'. He was alone by his locker, to her great fortune. "Tristan? Tristan, I know you're currently ignoring me, and that's just peachy and all, but could you listen for five seconds?" Tristan turned to her with a grin on his face. She could still make him smile, even when he was really angry with her. "Okay, good. I'm taking the bus today because I'm going to Stars Hollow to spend the afternoon with my mom, but she can give me a ride back tonight. So, I was just letting you know that I won't be going with you right now." Rory said all in one breath. 

Tristan just nodded. "Okay." And with that, he was gone. Rory sighed and stared after him. She wished they weren't fighting. She missed Tristan. 

  
**part 12**


	12. chapter 12

  
**part 11**

Name: Meg (**tenismyidea@hotmail.com**)   
Title: I Must Be Dreaming part 12   
Rating: pg 13ish   
Author's Note: I strongly recommend reading other parts before this one. It would cause confusion if you didn't. Thanks to everyone who sent me e-mails, there are too many to name. Thanks so much! I wasn't able to write back to all of them, so I decided to say thanks here. (:   
pairing: R/T/J   
part 12 

  
Stars Hollow A While Later. 

Rory went straight to the diner where Luke was behind the counter. She ran behind the counter and threw her arms around Luke's neck. "Lukey!! I missed you and your wonderful coffee! Have you missed me?" 

Luke normally wasn't an affectionate kind of guy in a touchy feely way but he hugged Rory back. "Of course. Do you realize how insane your mom gets without you here to distract her? Oh, the horror. I almost kicked her out once until she declared that she couldn't be kicked out, because she would leave first." Luke shook his head and Rory took a seat at the bar, grinning. 

"Ah- you know you love us!" Rory smiled and sipped the coffee he handed her with a content expression on her face. 

"Rory?" Jess called and hurried down the stairs, he was sure he heard her sweet voice somewhere. He also noticed a definite improvement in the happy level of Luke's voice, so he assumed that meant Rory was here. 

"I'm here!" She jumped off her stool and hugged Jess tightly. "Oh, I've missed you!" He hugged her, but even then, she didn't let go. She kept her arms tightly around his neck. 

"Um, Lor, it's only been five days." Jess said, patting her back nervously. He felt uncomfortable in the way Luke was watching with his eyebrows raised. 

Rory finally let go of him and smiled. "And you know those were the worst five days for your Stars Hollow experience." 

Jess grinned and nodded. "Can't deny it. You do realize you're the only sane person in this town? I swear, after you left, it just got weirder. I think Taylor ordered more glassy butterfly thingys in your memory. The whole town just had to have like five billion each." Jess said with a disgusted look on his face. 

Rory giggled. "But you love it. Stars Hollow just grows on you." 

"Like a fungus." Jess remarked. He smiled when he saw her face. She seemed so happy to see him. Her beautiful eyes were lit up and she was smiling like a fool. *A beautiful fool.* He thought. He took in the sight of her with his dark eyes. She was so perfect. He wished Luke would stop staring at them so he could kiss her. That's all he wanted to do. 

Rory grabbed Jess's hand and headed out of the diner. "C'mon, Dodger! We're going to a bookstore!" 

Jess smiled and followed her. "Ah- have you read the Edgar Allen Poe?" He asked as the walked side by side. 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"Eh-" Was all she said. 

"I read The Fountainhead. The one you gave me for Christmas." Jess said. 

"And?" 

"Eh-" He mimicked her. "So what's new with Chilton and all the preppy snobs?" Jess asked. 

Rory finally realized that they were out of sight of the diner. She didn't even answer him before she threw her arms around his neck in another hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "Miss me much?" He muttered into her shoulder. 

"Oh yeah." 

Jess grinned and pulled out of her embrace. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded quickly and soon they were having another round of tonsil hockey in broad daylight. In Stars Hollow. The place where if anything even close to unusual happens, the whole town knows in no time. She felt dizzy from his passionate kisses but didn't want to break away. Her whole body felt tingly and jumpy inside. She ran her hands through his thick hair, she couldn't get enough of the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled away after a while and gazed into her lovely eyes. "I missed you more." He said with a grin. She kissed him again lightly and softly before saying. "Nuh uh." He just laughed and continued walking. 

Miss Patty was talking to Lorelai about nothing of importance really when she noticed Jess and Rory walking hand in hand across the street. "Well, Lorelai, honey, is Rory seeing that handsome young thing Jess?" 

Lorelai frowned. "Noooo. No." 

Miss Patty just smiled. "Shame. Shame. He has a very cute toosh. Top notch rebel vibe. Such a turn-on." 

"Ew, Patty, that's just wrong." Lorelai said, looking disgusted, yet amused. 

"What? I'm not blind." Patty defended herself. "Anyhow, if she's not dating him, what's that?" Patty pointed in the direction of Rory and Jess, strolling along hand in hand. 

Lorelai followed her gaze and her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" She turned back to Patty with a horrified expression on her face. 

"Well, dear, you can't expect her to mope about Dean forever." 

"I know! But--ergh! It was supposed to be Tristan! Not Jess!" Lorelai said with a moan. 

"Tristan? Have I seen a picture?" 

"Ugh." Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out a pic of Tristan grinning at Rory during Christmas when he surprised her. 

"Oh. Very Very Nice. Grade A all the way." Miss Patty giggled and stared at the picture. "Hmm what a tough decision." She smiled in Rory's direction. 

"Listen, Patty. I've got to go. I can't watch that." 

"Break it up then." Patty suggested. 

"No. No. If it is what you think it is, Rory will get upset with me." 

"Bye, dearie." Patty called after Lorelai. 

  
Back to Jess and Rory... 

Jess sat on a bench in the park and Rory sat next to him, sighing contentedly. "So?" Jess asked. 

"So?" Rory repeated. 

"What's new? How's the Tristan thing going?" 

"Oh- uh- not so hot." Rory said shakily. 

"Why?" 

"He got angry with me...that's all." 

"Oh." Jess felt slightly angry. How could someone get angry with Rory? She was just so....perfect. Maybe not perfect, but close in his mind. 

"Yeah. He just won't talk to me. Plain and simple." 

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just that no one brings me coffee in the mornings anymore." 

"Wanna go get some?" 

"Yes! Thanks, Jess." Rory lept up and grabbed his hand, walking towards the diner. Before she got completely there, she leaned in and kissed Jess softly. "Thanks." She said again. 

Jess smiled and approached the diner before stopping dead in his tracks. This wasn't good. Not at all. 

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, following his gaze. She looked inside the diner to find Lorelai and Luke lip locked in a passionate embrace behind the counter. Rory gasped. "Oh no." 

Jess frowned and kicked a can on the sidewalk. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. 

"Jess, calm down." 

"No! I can't calm down, Rory. You have no idea how long I've waited to be with you without worrying about other people, and now this! This is just great.." 

Rory looked at the ground and realized it would be weird to be seeing someone who was related to her mom's boyfriend. "But..." Rory could think of nothing to say to him to make the situation less awkward. "I've waited a long time, too. Ever since Sookie's wedding. But my mom needs Luke. I can't get in her way." She gave him a small smile and ran off to Kim's Antiques. He just stared after her, mesmerized by her simple beauty. 

  
Kim's Antiques. 

Rory ran into the store, breathless. "Lane? Lane?!" She called, frantically. Then she saw Lane coming toward her. 

"Rory? Wow. It's been a long time. Beginning to think I'd been replaced by Evil One." 

"No. Never. Lots of news to tell you, though." 

"Oh good! I've been waiting forever. This is as close to a social life that I'm going to be getting anytime soon, so spill. Wait. Let's go upstairs, then spill." Lane said in one breath, alot like Lorelai. 

The two girls headed upstairs and collapsed on Lane's bed. Rory cleared her throat and began. Lane's eyes got wide and sometimes she looked happy or sad as Rory told the story. She was a very good audience. She gasped at the right times, she squealed at the right times, she even yelled. "Wow, you're enthusiastic." Rory said, after finishing her story of Tristan and Jess. Lane's mouth was hanging open. 

"So you and Jess almost walked in on Luke and Lorelai?" Lane asked, amazed. Rory nodded. "Wow. And Tristan isn't speaking to you? Have you attempted a reconciliation?" 

"Many times." Rory said, sadly. 

"Well, I guess you have to keep trying. So you and Jess- it's not happening?" 

"Umm, that would be weird if mom and Luke got serious. But if they don't, I mean, you never know." Rory shrugged. 

"Ah ha." 

"What do you mean 'ah ha'?" Rory asked. 

"You and your mom take the little 'ah ha's too seriously." Lane shook her head. 

"No, we don't! There was a reason and a cause of the 'ah ha' and I want to know because it was probably a good reason." 

"Fine. I just think it would be weird if you and Jess got together if Lorelai and Luke didn't get serious. Because, I mean, Lorelai is on the verge of hating the guy. It would be hard." Lane reasoned. 

"Yeah....." 

"And apparently she loves Tristan." Lane put in. 

"Maybe a little too much..." 

"So you have your answer." Lane said, triumphantly. 

"Yeah, that I want a guy who won't talk to me. Well that's just great." 

"At least you're admitting it now." 

"Yeah...." 

  
Later That Evening. Hartford. DuGrey Mansion. 

Rory and Paris were in the library, studying and analyzing Gone With the Wind, and making roughdrafts for their posters. "Ugh. Break time." Rory groaned, rubbing her neck to relieve a crick in it. 

"Okay." Paris agreed. "Truth or Dare." 

"No way did those words just come from Paris Gellar's mouth!" Rory said, amazed. 

"People can change." Paris said simply. 

"Says the girl who thinks change is the devil." 

"Well, I guess we all fall for the devil a little." Paris smirked. 

Rory didn't catch her hint. "Sure. Whatever." 

"So, Gilmore. Truth or Dare?" 

"Ugh. Fine. Truth." 

Paris grinned and pondered this for a moment before smiling smugly. "Okay. What's the most romantic thing a guy could do for you after an argument? Like as in a gesture of apology." 

Rory sighed, thinking hard before coming up with the perfect answer. "Well, there's a song my mom used to sing and dance to in our living room that I think would be really sweet if a guy sang to me. It's the Temptations. Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch, you know?" 

Paris giggled. "Yeah. You like the Temptations?" 

"Yeah. Gives me a warm feeling when I hear that song. Like a warm, fuzzy feeling." 

"You mean love?" Paris inquired. 

"I guess so." Rory giggled a little. 

Outside the room, Tristan smiled slightly. He had been walking by when he heard Paris ask Truth or Dare. Then he stopped and listened. He shook his head as he walked back to his room. Rory was a funny girl. 

  
Later That Night. 

Rory said goodbye to Paris before heading over to her room. She tried to drift off to sleep, but kept tossing and turning. Then she heard a loud, crashing noise that seemed to come from the library. Then yelling followed suit. 

"YOU BITCH!" Edward DuGrey roared to Cathy. "How dare you bring your affairs into this household? In MY household?" 

"YOUR HOUSEHOLD? Ha! MY son and I live here! Don't claim it as your own! And how dare you accuse me of affairs!" 

"Oh don't put on a face," Edward spat. "I saw the man leave just now!! I'm not stupid, I'll have you know. You are so low. To do this and expose our son like that!" 

"Oh, don't bring Tristan into this, you ill-bred scoundrel! You don't give a damn about him!!" Cathy screamed before flinging a lamp at Edward's head. He ducked and crashed against the bookshelf with a mighty clash. 

"AND I SUPPOSE YOU DO GIVE A DAMN? You are very low.." The yelling and fighting continued, but Rory tried to block it out. She realized that this is the sort of thing Tristan had to go through all the time. She felt so sorry for him and her heart went to him. Sitting up in bed, she stared at the small door connecting his room to hers, and made up her mind. Crawling silently through the door, she made her way over to Tristan's bed. He was curled up and shaking, silent tears making their way down his face. 

"Tristan?" She asked softly, standing next to the bed and looking down at him. 

He raised his face and saw her, and his pain only grew. "What do you want?" He asked, somewhat bitterly. 

"Are you okay?" Rory whispered gingerly, sitting next to him on the bed and placing her small hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine." Tristan tried to jerk her off, but she kept her hand firmly in place. 

"Tristan, stop ignoring me. Please. I want to help you." She crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Yeah, well you can't help. There's nothing you can do. You don't care, anyway." 

Rory gently placed her thumb on his cheek, wiping the tears from them. "I do care, though. Please, Tristan." She kissed his cheek gently and could taste his salty tears on her lips. 

Tristan closed his eyes and pulled Rory closer to him. It felt comforting to be with her. He lay there for a while, before realizing she was only doing this because she felt bad for him. He stood up suddenly and backed away from her. She stood up, also. "Rory," he began. "Just go, okay? You don't care, and I'm trying to accept that fact. You're only making it harder. You don't give a shit about me. Please just go back in that room and leave me alone. I'm with Summer. If anyone is going to make me feel better, it's her." Tristan folded his arms across his chest and looked at her pointedly. 

Rory stood there, in shock. "Tristan, I don't believe you. Before, you made it sound like you didn't care for Summer. I do care, Tristan. You know what? You're right, I should just leave you alone. You're big and macho and don't need anyone. You just want to be a heartbreaker. Well, congratualations, you've broken mine. Mission accomplished. I'll leave you now." Rory was about to leave through the door when Tristan put a hand on her arm. She whirled around to meet his blue eyes. 

"Rory..." he started before letting go of her. "Please don't go that way. My parents are out there." 

Rory screamed in frustration with him and crawled through the small door, back to her room. She glared at his portrait on her wall and crawled into bed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

  
Chilton. The Next Morning. 

Tristan leaned against his locker and sighed audibly. Rory. She was so confusing. Last night, she came to him out of pity then tried to make it seem like she cared. What did she mean he broke her heart? That's what she had done to him. Not vice versa. He frowned in confusion until he felt a presence. "Hello, Paris." He stated simply, looking at her. 

"Hi, Tristan. As you know, I'm not the type for friendly chit chat, so, I just came to say something." 

"Yes, Paris?" 

"Do you have feelings for Rory? Lately, she's been upset because of you and I know you used to be a sick little puppy dog in love. But has that changed? You used to be upset over her, and now she's upset over you. Tell me the truth. I'm a human lie detector. Do you have feelings for her?" 

Tristan sighed again and knew Paris already knew the answer, she was simply testing him. "Yes, I do. I have since sophomore year. But she has never felt the same way. She doesn't trust me, she thinks I'm a player that just wants her as a conquest. Just when I thought she might feel a fraction of what I feel, she stomped out that hope saying that I wasn't capable of having a human heart or loving anyone other than myself, for that matter. It's hopeless." 

"Tristan, are you really that stupid? I mean, I know she used to be the oblivious one, but now I think you are. Tristan, I'm not going to beat around the bush. She likes you. Plain and simple. She does feel the same way. But you're letting her get away by being angry with her. Drop it. Okay? If you don't go get your girl, that Jess guy or Mike Sanderson will get her, okay? Claim what was obviously meant to be yours. Geez, if it weren't for me, you peope would go nowhere." Paris threw up her hands in frustration and walked off. 

Tristan grinned a little. He had to admit, now that Paris had said it, Rory probably did feel the same way. He had no idea what to do. She probably didn't feel it now because he had made her so mad. Just last night, she said he had broken her heart. *Well, sew it back together, DuGrey.* A smile made its way across his face before his thoughts were interrupted. 

"Hey, babe. You look happy. Thinking 'bout me?" Summer said, giggling and leaning in to kiss him. 

Tristan pulled his head away and backed away from the locker. "Oh, hey Summer. Umm- yeah. I've got to get to class." 

Summer stared after his retreating figure, furious. He never brushed her off before. This wasn't right. She turned to see Paris watching her. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Paris might know. After all, she knew everything else. "Hi, Paris." Summer put on a fake smile. "Wanna come to class with me?" 

Paris didn't know how to respond. Summer was the most popular girl there, being seen with her could do wonders for her reputation. And at this point, it needed a miracle. "Yeah, I'd love to." Paris smiled and headed off to class, with Summer. 

  
Later, Chilton. 

By lunchtime, Paris was thrilled. Everyone was sitting with her and chatting with her, all in all, she was popular. Everyone liked her. Summer was sitting beside her, eating quietly. Tristan was nowhere in sight. Paris was having the time of her life with everyone. They were all so interested in her. 

Summer eventually spoke up to Paris. "So, Paris, what's wrong with Tristan? He seems a little distant-- would you know by any chance?" She asked in her most innocent tone. 

Paris looked at her, her sharp brain already catching on. She suspects Tristan. Paris knew that telling about his Rory problems would make Summer angry, specifically at Rory. She glanced around and saw Rory sitting by herself, listening to her Walkman. Paris looked at all her new friends and popularity. She couldn't do this to Rory, as much as she would love to stay popular, she knew it was too good to be true. Rory was just too nice and innocent, even considering their rocky past. Then there was Tristan to consider. She cared for him more deeply than she would admit, and she wanted to see him happy. That meant he would have to be with Rory and Paris knew that. "Summer, is that why you were so nice to me? Just to get information out of me? That's pretty low of you, Summer. Using your popularity to hurt innocent people. That's downright mean in my book, and I won't stand for it. It was nice to have this popularity while it lasted, but I don't need it. I'd rather have virtues such as honesty and loyalty. I don't need you and your slimy ways." Paris was furious and stormed out of the cafeteria, knocking into Tristan who glanced curiously after her, before looking at Summer. Realizing the good Paris had done, his gaze hardened towards Summer and he approached her. 

"Summer, can we talk?" He asked. 

"Sure, babe." Summer stood up and followed him into the hall. 

"Okay, Summer, I'm getting right to the point. I don't care about you. I don't like or love you. I think we should break up. It's not fair for you." 

"Is there someone else?" Summer asked, angry, but keeping it hidden. 

"Yes." 

"Fine, but answer me a question. Do you love her?" 

Tristan swallowed and looked into her eyes. "Yes." 

"That's a lie. Who are you kidding? Once a player, always a player. You won't change." Summer stormed off, vowing that if she ever found out who this girl was, she would get her revenge. 

Meanwhile, Rory walked out of the cafeteria to a deserted hall. Everyone was still eating. She leaned against her locker and frowned. She had been keeping her hurt inside. Tristan had hurt her. The thing she had fought so hard to have never happen had happened. That's why she always avoided him. She was afraid of getting hurt. Last night, she had practically told him straight up that she had feelings for him and he had blown her off because he was still angry. It made no sense. She barely noticed when he was standing right in front of her. 

"Rory?" He asked. 

She jumped, startled. "Oh. Tristan. Good, I needed to talk to you." 

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you, too." 

"Okay, well, Tristan, I'm sorry for everything. I understand you're angry, and I don't want to burden you with that. I don't want to cause you and Summer problems, so I'll just go back to Stars Hollow, okay? How about I go tomorrow? My mom can help me move then." 

Tristan opened his mouth to tell her everything, when the bell rang and she was gone. "SHIT!" He cursed to an empty hall before finding his friends. He just needed a good plan, he needed her to listen to him and he needed her to know that he loved her. He thought of the perfect plan. Or rather, Paris thought of the perfect plan. 

  
After School 

Rory headed to her locker and took her time with her books when she felt someone there. 

"Paris." She stated. 

"Rory." Paris mocked. 

"Listen, I've got to go, Paris, no time to chat." 

"Fine, I just thought you should know..." But Paris was interrupted by Rory. 

"Paris, aren't you supposed to be licking Summer's feet right about now?" Rory argued before walking off. Man, this day had been hell. She needed to find Tristan and go home. Waltzing into the courtyard, she saw a crowd of people hovered around what appeared to be a stage. "THERE SHE IS!" someone screamed before music started to play. Her mouth dropped as she saw Tristan in front of a microphone. She couldn't believe this. Tristan's sweet voice started to fill the courtyard in a familiar tune that filled her with a warm feeling. 

"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch,   
You know that I love you   
I can't help myself.   
I love you and nobody else." 

Tristan was up there, singing, yet pouring his heart out to her. He figured this was the only way to get her to listen. He remembered her mentioning it to Paris in the library at his house. Rory glanced nervously around, thinking he was singing to Summer, but realizing that all eyes were either on her or Tristan. A girl next to her said. "How romantic. He loves Rory!" Her jaw dropped and she watched him sing. 

"In and out my life   
You come and you go   
Leaving just your picture behind   
And I've kissed it a thousand times-" 

Tristan remembered when he went to Military School how he had her picture and he would kiss it every night religiously. 

"When you snap your finger, or wink your eye   
I come running to you   
I try to take you off my mind   
And there's nothing that I can do." 

Paris grinned while he sang. She was the brains behind this shindig, after all. She had purposely played Truth or Dare with Rory, knowing Tristan would hear. She also knew how true the words were. He did run to her everytime she uttered a single word. *Like a puppy* Paris thought. 

"Can't help myself,   
No, I can't help myself   
Cause- Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch   
I'm weaker than a man should be   
I can't help myself, I'm a fool in love with you." 

Rory's heart felt contented with love for Tristan and she began to make her way to the stage, pushing through the crowds of people, all her anger towards him had already diminished. 

"Wanna tell you that I love you   
Tell you I'm a fool   
And I try, but everytime I see your face   
I get all choked up inside." 

Tristan could recall all the times he had try to confess his love and how hard it was, but now it seemed so easy and he watched her approaching him slowly. 

"When I call your name   
Girl, it starts the flame   
Burning in my heart   
Tearing it all apart" 

"No matter how I try   
My love, I cannot hide." 

Summer stood in the back scowling, trying to think of an evil plan just as she was being approached by Paris. 

"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch   
You know that I'm weak for you   
Can't help myself   
I love you and nobody else." 

"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch   
I'd do anything you ask me to   
Can't help myself   
I want you and nobody else." 

Rory knew in her heart that he would do anything for her, he had already proven that. She jumped on the stage, even though the song wasn't finished. The back up singers kicked in to help as Rory threw her arms around Tristan's neck and covered his face with kisses. Tristan expertly moved his lips to calm hers and lead her into a slow, soft kiss before breaking away, the music still going on. 

"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch   
You know that I love you   
Can't help myself   
No, I can't help myself." 

As the song ended, Tristan gazed into Rory's eyes and started to say something before Rory cut him off. 

"I love you, Tristan." Rory said quickly. "I know I do and I have for a long time." She glanced around nervously at her boldness, her cheeks getting red. 

"You know that I love you too, Sugar Pie." Tristan grinned. 

Rory suddenly realized something. "You were listening in on me and Paris!" She said looking at him in amazement. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"No! I love you! But this means my mom's always right." She said quickly before kissing him. 

Then she pulled out her cellphone to call Lorelai 

  
*End* I hope you liked it, I had several requests to do two endings, one for Trory and one for Jory- I might actually do that, but I hope you liked this ending. If it was cheesy, let me know, but I thought it was cute. E-mail me 


End file.
